Ella calla y yo la amo
by settgel
Summary: Isabella tiene un gran secreto que amenaza con la vida de todo al que ama en manos del hombre que envió asesinar a sus padres y a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE **__**STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE….**_

**Capítulo 1** : Intentándolo

A los seis años las niñas sueñan con muñecas, viajes a Disney para conocer las princesas y el perfecto príncipe azul en caballo blanco, las niñas a los seis años van a la casina a ayudar a mama o la abuela hacer galletas y son levantadas por su padre para dar vueltas con ellas y decirles que son hermosas, las niñas a los seis años son felices. Viven en un mundo perfecto en donde todo a su alrededor es hermoso y su única preocupación es el niño nuevo que le hala el cabello en la escuela.

Las niñas a los seis años no tiene que ver a su padre tirado en el suelo de la sala manchado de sangre, ni a tu madre en la cocina boca abajo sin moverse mientras es levantada por alguien y sin permiso alguno entrar a su cuarto junto con ellas, las niñas a los seis años no tiene que soportar ver su vestido blanco manchado de sangre y tus pequeñas pantis rosas ser arrancadas de ti mientras el que se supone es el mejor amigo de tu padre desnudarse frente a ella para después tocarte en donde ni tu propio padre lo hacía nunca. No tiene que soportar el dolor de un ser extraño introduciéndose en ellas de forma violenta y desalmada mientras gritas y llamas a mamá y papá y ellos no responden ya que yacen muertos en la parte de debajo de la casa, no tienen que soportar tres horas de tortura mientras una persona a la que considerabas tu tío te muerde y golpea en una parte muy sensible, hiriendo tu rostro con sus puños cada vez que intentabas quejarte y gritabas. Las niñas de seis años no deben soportar el olor a sangre que emana de su cuerpo después de que ese hombre terminara y te acuchillara quince veces de forma lenta, sentir el afilado chichillo entrando en ella mientras él te cantaba feliz cumpleaños y gritar mientras la navaja hacia cortes superficiales en su mayoría pero dolorosos.

Isabella Marie Swan fue encontrada en su habitación a las 9:00 pm, después de que una vecina escuchara los gritos de una niña y viera salir de la casa de los Swan a un hombre corriendo y manchado de sangre, fue llevada al Phoenix Children's Hospital. Hospital y atendida de emergencia. Les tomo a los doctores más de catorce horas mantenerla con vida y después fue llevada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde duro un mes en coma.

Nadie se ocupó de sus cuentas razón por la cual la quisieron trasladar a un hospital comunitario a las tres semanas. Pero a beses la suerte cambia y la de Isabella empezó a cambiar con un nombre, el doctor Frederick Macarhty el medico que atendió a la niña de cabellos largos y piel pálida se encargó de los gastos ya que la policía informo todo lo acontecido en la casa Swan, el tenía un hijo un ano mayor que Isabella y en cuanto servicios sociales fue a informar que la niña no tenía más familiares vivos y en cuanto estuviera bien seria trasladada a un orfanato, el doctor dijo que él y su esposa la acogerían. Cuando al fin despertó el doctor se dio cuenta que era más hermosa de lo que había notado antes pero Isabella no hablo ni en ese momento ni después. La policía llego varias veces con la trabajadora social y un psicólogo hablar con la niña ya que era la única que podía identificar a su agresor, no dejo pistas ni siquiera dentro de la pequeña niña, no había huella y estaba demasiado oscuro para que la mujer que llamo a la policía lo identificara pero aun así ella no hablo.

Pasaron cuatro meses en el hospital pero Lilian Macarhty y su hijo de siete años Emmet iban a visitarla casi todos los días, Isabella empezó a confiar en ellos aunque no permitía que ninguna figura masculina la tocara a excepción de Emmet al que le permitía sentarse a su lado de ves en cuanto. Lilian amo a la niña desde que la vio y de inmediato alentó a su esposo en su idea de adoptarla lo que puso muy feliz a su hijo, ya que amo a la frágil niña desde el primer momento ella era su hermana, estaba feliz de ser el mayor. Durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada las pesadillas la invadían y eso ocasiono que solo durmiera bajo sedantes o con alguna enfermera a su lado unos cuantos minutos.

La casa Makarthy estaba ubicada en Cheatham Farms, la casa era hermosa y la habitación de Isabella había sido decorada con temas de princesas en tonos pasteles, los Makarthy trataron de no adjuntar ningún elemento que le recordara su antiguo hogar para así evitar que los recuerdos estuvieran más presentes, sabían que tenían un trabajo enorme con la niña pero ambos coincidían en que no la dejarían sola nunca, se enamoraron de ella. Cuando despertó todos creían que ella llamaría a sus padres y se pondría a llorar pero Isabella no hiso un solo ruido y la tristeza se dibujó en sus ojos desde ese día, solo a Emmet lo miraba con atención y en ocasiones a vieron dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios ante las payasadas del niño pero que nunca llegaba a los ojos.

Cinco meses más pasaron en los que ella dejo que Frederick se acercara, al menos no veían que tuviese miedo y la psicóloga les había dicho que el en especial debía tener cautela al hablarle o intentar acercarse que debía dejar que ella lo hiciera. Pasaron tres años Isabella recibía clases privadas en casa y música desde tres meses luego de llegar a la casa por Sue su maestra de piano y Heidy quien impartía los grados escolares. Los cumpleaños eran tema vetado al menos el de Isabella ya que en su cumpleaños número siete la familia quiso hacerle una pequeña fiesta pero solo ocasiono que la niña sufriera un ataque de ansiedad cuando la familia empezó a cantar el feliz cumpleaños a causa del recuerdo traumático de ese día.

Con diez años de edad Isabella nunca hablo con ninguno aunque se reía con su hermano siempre que jugaban había aceptado a Lilian pero aún no había tocado a Frederick, un día él se encontraba en su estudio Isabella entro con un enorme libro en las manos.

-hola princesa ¿Qué tienes allí?

Isabella le extendió el libro desde una distancia prudente _"Los Miserables" _miro a Frederick y le regalo una sonrisa el hombre se la devolvió y ella volvió a sonreír pero esta vez la risa sonaba como las que ella le daba a Emmet y a Lilian. Frederick estaba emocionado y no tardo en decirle.

-¿quieres que lo lea con tigo?

Ella asintió, él se sentó en el sofá del estudio pero se sorprendió cundo Isabella se le sentó al lado e introdujo su cabeza bajo el brazo de este, el hombre estaba emocionado y por dos semanas leía junto a Isabella a la misma hora al menos que tuviese una emergencia, pero ella no importaba la hora siempre lo esperaba y el no importaba lo cansado que estuviera siempre le leía, ella aun no emitía palabra pero para Frederick esa era una conversación privada entre él y ella, al primer libro les siguieron docenas, hasta que llego un punto en el que cada primer sábado del mes Frederick e Isabella salían a la librería por nuevos libros para las semanas, él podía fácilmente comprar cientos de libros, los Makarthy eran los dueños de la más grande cadena hoteles en todo el país, solo que Frederick siempre se debió a la medicina era su vocación y aun con todo el dinero que su familia poseía no le importaba prefería esas cuatro horas en las que él y su hija viajaban en auto y verla reír mientras el cantaba mal las canciones de la radio.

Isabella se convirtió en una hermosa joven de pelo largo y abundante hasta las caderas de un hermoso color chocolate con tonos rojizos, su piel siguió siendo igual de pálida y sus ojos siguieron melancólicos y tristes con un color chocolate profundo y un brillo especial al estar al lado de su hermano y con los que ahora eran sus padres, Emmet era el más agraciado de todos Isabella le permitía tocarla, cargarla, apretarla y hasta darle besos en las mejillas de forma libre se portaban como hermanos de toda la vida y Emmet era sumamente protector con ella.

Poco a poco logro integrarse y se fue a estudiar en Brophy junto a Emmet quien llevaba un ano adelantado, al principio siempre estaba asustada y esquiva con todos, Emmet siempre trataba de llevarla y buscarla a cada clase incluso la llevaba a sus prácticas de Futbol, se sentaba en las gradas y aplaudía cuando su hermano anotaba, los miembros del equipo estaban locos porque Emmet les presentaran a su hermana la niña ere hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de impacto, comentario a lo que siempre Emmet respondía.

-al primero que vea acercarse a mi Bella lo tomare como pelota y bateare esa melón que tiene por cabeza.

A los dieciséis años Emmet Macarhty era un hombre imponente, con grandes músculos y una estatura de casi dos metros lo cual mantenía a todos a la raya, era muy inteligente de los mejores de la escuela con un gran futuro en el deporte aunque él ya había decidido estudiar Medicina al igual que lo hiciera su padre.

Al terminar la escuela Emmet recibió las cartas de aprobación de las universidades pero dijo que se quedaría Phoenix en realidad Emmet quería ir al alma meter de su padre en Harvard pero no quería dejar sola a su hermana. Lo que la familia no sabía era que Isabella también había enviado solicitudes para todos los lugares en donde su hermanos envió solicitudes y la habían aceptado en harbar, la familia estaba reunida en la sala felicitando a Emmet cuando Isabella bajo con la cabeza agachada y con las cartas en las manos, había estado llorando y su padre lo noto.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa, por qué lloras?

Se acercó a ella y esta le paso las cartas, el hombre se sorprendió al verlas no era que pensara que Isabella no podría todo lo contrario la niña era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, lo había visto al leerle los libros que en su opinión siempre eran para personas mayores de lo que ella siempre era, aun así los disfrutaba tal como él lo hacía, siempre tenía hambre de saber además de tocar el piano con destreza innata. Frederick siempre creyó que la niña querría ir a una escuela de música incluso ya estaba hablando con varios amigos sobre el caso, nunca pensó que ella tuviese otras aspiraciones pero al parecer sus silencios los confundieron a todos se extrañaba de que ella quisiera salir de casa.

-pequeña ¿tu enviaste las solicitudes?

Ella asintió.

-¿quieres ir a estudiar con Emmet?

Ella volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

El hombre la miro por un momento sorprendido nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

Isabella saco una agenda de mano que siempre cargaba y escribió

- _Medicina._

Frederick nunca había mencionado el tema del habla a Isabella, la familia así lo había hablado y a ella siempre se le dio la misma atención que a todos en la familia pero el sabía que era la oportunidad para que ella reaccionara e intentara hacerlo, sintió alegría al saber que sus dos hijos querían seguirle los pasos así que le dijo:

_-_pequeña ¿sabes que debes hacer el esfuerzo de hablar para eso? ¿Lo harás?

Isabella bajo la cabeza y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Frederick miro a su esposa sintiéndose muy mal ya que había puesto triste a Isabella y ella era su princesa, Lilian lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo, mas Emmet se levantó y le dijo:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso papa? Viste como la pusiste, esta triste.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, Emmet entro al cuarto de Isabella y la encontró sentada en la cama mirando las paredes de la habitación, se sentó a su lado en silencio esperando que ella le escribiera algo, pasaron más de dos hora Emmet estaba acostumbrado al silencio entre él y su hermana no le molestaba pero en ese momento quería que ella le comunicara algo y el saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero en cambio escucho un murmullo el cual al principio no entendió, así que creyó que había sido su imaginación, luego creyó escuchar que lo llamaban y pensó que era su madre, volteó hacia la puerta y no había nadie, de pronto Isabella se para frente a el levanto la cabeza y él se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que aún no salían. Ella estaba triste confundida y tenía mucho miedo, aun después de tanto tiempo recordaba la voz que le dijo "_has silencio si no te matare, mira lo que le hice a tu papi. No hables ni una palabra, no digas nada a nadie_" recordó como no pudo soportar el dolor y grito y ese hombre le clavo el chuchillo en el estómago, pero quería ir con su hermano y el deseo pudo más que el miedo, su hermano la amaba y ella a él se sentía segura a su lado y deseaba ser igual que Frederick ellos nunca la dañaron ni lo harían de eso estaba segura ya, Emmet la vio abrir los labios y decirle en susurro casi inaudible.

_-me gusta cuando me llamas Bella, yo te quiero mucho Emm._

Emmet no reacciono se quedó mirando a su hermana acababa de escuchar la vos más hermosa que nunca había escuchado sus sentidos aún estaban aturdidos por el impacto era una voz dulce y suave como de una niña. Luego de unos minutos mirándola se paró y la abrazo con fuerza y le grito:

-Bonito, bonito, bonito, bonito.

Lilian y Frederick escucharon los gritos de Emmet creyeron que algo le había pasado a su hija tal vez un ataque de ansiedad de inmediato subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, cuando entraron a la habitación se encontraron con Emmet cargando a Isabella atrapándola por las piernas saltando y riendo con mucha fuerza y repitiendo Bella. Estaban aturdidos y en realidad no entendían lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Emmet?

-le gusta que le diga Bella y me quiere, soy su Emm y ella mi Bella.

Emmet les daba la explicación a sus padres y ellos entendieron menos hasta que Isabella los miro con una gran sonrisa y en vos alta le dijo:

-soy su Bella y el mi Emm y me quiere.

La pareja que estaba en la orilla de la cama sintió las rodillas temblar Lilian cayo en la orilla de la cama mientras que Frederick cayo sentado en el piso lo que ocasiono que los jóvenes rieran mientras sus padres rompían en llanto al igual que ocurrió con Emmet para ellos ese era el sonido más hermoso que habían escuchado hasta ese momento, los cuatro quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

Luego de eso todo cambio aunque los demás miembros de la familia seguían quedando un minuto impactados y ella solo sonreía y esperaba, el primer sábado de cada mes como siempre iba a la librería a comprar un nuevo libro con su padre y por primera vez acompaño a Frederick a cantar y a leer, solo tenía confianza con su familia pero ya el paso estaba dado y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Emmet retrasó su viaje a Cambridge por un semestre ya que dijo que se iría con su hermana y que no vería la diferencia a Bella aun le faltaba la graduación y Emmet dijo que no se la perdería, fueron juntos y hasta se tomaron las fotos, eran de los jóvenes más codiciados del colegio aunque todos supieran que ambos estaban prohibidos ya que ninguno aceptaban invitación y en el caso de Bella nadie se atrevía a molestarla.

Tanto Lilian como Frederick viajaron un mes antes del inicio del semestre en junio con sus hijos para buscar un departamento que los acomodara, estuvieron una semana en Cambridge y encontraron. Estaban a pocas cuadras del campus y tenía dos habitaciones y un pequeño estudio y para gusta de Lilian una enorme cocina para su hija ya que a ella le gustaba tanto la cocina como a ella, en cambio para Emmet estaba la enorme terraza y la sala la cual prometía mucho, el edificio era hermoso y moderno, compraron muebles y demás un auto para ambos el cual conduciría Emmet, solo prometiendo que le ensenaría a conducir a Bella. Compraron un Mazda CX-5 Rojo Bella creyó que llamarían la atención mientras que Emmet creyó que debieron comprar algo más grande. Fueron a la universidad a ver el campus Frederick estaba emocionado de mostrar a sus hijos donde paso parte importante de su vida, clases, salones, antiguos maestros, cafetería, biblioteca, laboratorio… estaba feliz y veía a sus hijos felices aunque estaba preocupado sabía que aunque su hijo quisiera no siempre estaría allí para proteger a su hermana, le preocupaba su reacción ante los demás estando sola siempre ha tenido a su hermano y a ellos pero ¿Cómo vería Isabella el mundo estando a solas con él y todo lo que conlleva?

Regresaron a su ciudad natal y los jóvenes empezaron a empacar todo lo que llevarían, una noche Bella se acercó al estudio de su padre con el libro en brazos iniciando así el ya reconocido ritual nocturno de ambos, empezaron a leer y al terminar Bella dijo:

-me leerás aunque este lejos papa.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así el hombre se emocionó y le pidió permiso para abrazarla ella se abalanzo hacia el apretando sus brazos al cuello de Frederick quien también lloraba.

-claro que lo hare princesa, siempre lo hare te llamare todas las noches para que leas y yo leerte no me lo perdería por nada de este mundo hija, ¿sabes que te amo verdad princesa? Te amo mucho.

-también te amo papa y a mama.

-bueno que tal si vamos a la cocina y le robamos una de esas galletas que está horneando y luego le decimos que la amamos para que nos perdomes.

-si, vamos a invitar a Emm, porque si se entera que robamos galletas y no lo invite me levantara de nuevo para hacerme cosquillas.

Frederick se carcajeo por la cara de horror que puso bella, buscaron a Emmet quien parecía mas dispuesto que todos al juego. Al llegar a la cosina se encontraron con Lilian horneando todas clases de galletas para que sus hijos se las llevasen, vio entrar al trio de forma sospechosa y posteriormente vio a cada uno huir con una bandeja de galletas hacia el jardín que daba a la cosina.

-regresen aquí con las galletas, Frederick por dios eres el adulto aquí ¿Cómo puedes seguirle el juego a estos dos?

-pero mama el propuso el juego, me dijo aque te dijera que te amaba y aque asi nos perdonarías.

Lilian se paralizo por primera vez se hijita le decía mama y que la amaba, estaba feliz por ello, los tres ladrones se extrañaron al ver a la mujer correr hacia la cosina pero se carcajearon al verla llegar con dos cajas de leche y una bandeja de galletas para ella, se sentó al lado de los criminales los cuales habían sido gratamente perdonados. Tomaron leche directamente de la caja mientras se atragantaban las galletas. Emmet se comio dos bandejas y dos tarros de leche los demás lo veían y reian.

-Usted se ríe de nesecito Energía mirada usted están agotando plazo para comer en esta casa.

Lilian volvió a preparar todas las galletas esta vez con la ayuda de todos.

_**Espero que les guste….**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Nuevos Amigos

Julio llego y la despedidas entres lágrimas y besos no se hicieron esperar los Makarthy fuero a llevarlos aunque no fuese necesario así que para ellos fue más difícil aun. Ya en el departamento solos Emmet y Bella empezaron los preparativos para un nuevo reto en sus vidas esperando que las cosas salían bien y aferrados el uno al otro. Salieron en el auto Bella apretó la mano de su hermano quien le sonreía y luego poso un beso sobre esta.

-¿lista?

-lista.

-vamos te llevare a tu primera clase, te vendré a buscar para la siguiente así que espérame en la entrada del aula, tenemos la tercera hora juntos. Ah recuerda si te pierdes o se descarga tu celular te esperare en la estatua de John Harvard y que al salir vamos a ver en que deporte o club podemos participar y pequeña no olvides que te quiero.

-y yo a ti Emm.

Isabella entro a su primera clase y se sentó en uno de los asientos de delante así evitaría el contacto más allá de lo deseado y las conversaciones, a su lado había un joven de ojos azules que no dejaba de mirarla el profesor de la hora no había llegado y estaba sintiéndose incomoda, su celular vibro y vio un mensaje de Emmet.

-_ya llegue a mi clase ¿todo bien?_

Miro su celular y sonrio de forma radiante, ante la imagen de un Emmet preocupado por ella la amaba y ella a él.

-_si Emm, todo bien el profesor no ha llegado tranquilo estoy bien._

_-nos vemos al rato pequeña._

No se había percatado que el joven a su lado se había inclinado y estaba leyendo la conversación que tenía con su hermano, cuando se volteó se asustó por sus cercanía y se removió incomoda en sus asiento.

-perdón hermosa no quería asustarte ¿le escribías a tu novio?

Le pregunto el muchacho _¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?_ Ella no respondió y lo ignoro de forma descomunal pero aun así el siguió preguntando.

-¿de dónde vienes? Eres muy hermosa, ¿porque no me dices tu nombre? Tal vez podamos conocernos.

Intento tocar el cabello de bella y ella retrocedió de forma agresiva.

-no me toques por favor.

Pero el no parecía entender.

-Tranquila tu cabellos se ve muy suave quería saber si se sentía igual.

-aléjate de mí por favor.

Bella tomo el teléfono para llamar a su hermano sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones pero en ese momento el maestro entro y el chico se alejó de ella volviendo a su lugar entonces Bella se relajó. Al terminar la clase ella esperaba a Emmet en la puerta del aula y el mismo chico se acercó pero esta vez la tomo desprevenida pasando sus manos por la parte posterior de su cabeza logrando que Bella se asustara y saliera corriendo en dirección contraria. Llamo a Emmet y le dijo que estaba en el punto de reunión en caso de emergencias, Emmet se asustó y corrió al poco tiempo la encontró y de inmediato la abrazo, ella se aferró a él no necesitaban hablar durante muchos años ellos lograron comunicarse solo con gestos y miradas.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?

-había un chico en clases me empezó hacer preguntas yo le dije que me dejara pero continuo, cuando te esperaba me agarro por detrás de la cabeza y acaricio mi cabello me asuste y corrí, lo siento Emm, no supe que hacer.

-no te preocupes pequeña ¿podrías mostrarme al chico?

-creo que sí, si lo vemos de nuevo.

-ven te llevare a tu siguiente clase.

Emmet condujo a Bella a través del pasillo al llegar a la puerta noto que ella se tensó y lo sujeto por detrás apretando su camiseta. En la puerta del aula había un chico de unos 30 cm menos que Emmet y un tanto delgado con ojos muy azules, el cabellos rubio y una sonrisa burlona, cuando se acercaron el dio un paso hacia ellos y Bella se detuvo.

-¿este es el chico que me contaste pequeña?

-sí.

-bueno vamos a saludarlo.

Emmet se acercó y le tendió la mano al chico quien con la misma sonrisa la tomo.

-hola me llamo Emmet Makarthy esta es mi hermana, según tengo entendido quieres conocerla. Te diré que ella no está disponible, ni lo estará, no la molestes ella no quiere tu compañía y de ahora en adelante tu tampoco quieres la de ella ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Emmet le hablaba al muchacho mientras apretaba su mano con toda la fuerza que su enorme mano derecho podría propinar, el chico estaba rojo trato de soltar el agarre del gigante pero este ni se inmutaba Isabella se quedó tranquila ya sabía el proceder de su hermano, nunca le hiso ni le haría daño a nadie pero bastaba con un buen susto para que nadie se le acercara. Emmet cada segundo apretaba más la mano del menudo joven quien cada vez se le veía el dolor reflejado en el rostro.

-Maikel Newton, por favor suéltame.

-bueno Maikel, esta niña no te agrada así que te sentaras lejos de ella ¿no es así?

-sí, si así será.

Emmet le soltó las manos y lo atrajo por los hombros bajándose a su altura para ver su rostro mientras el muchacho se agarraba la mano adolorida.

-fue y placer, ¿evitaras volver a verme verdad?

-si

El muchacho entro despavorido al aula mientras isabella le regalaba una sonrisa a Emmet y este la besaba en la frente. Al entrar vio que el muchacho estaba sentado a más de cinco lugares alejado de ella y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el bajo la vista.

Luego de esto las clases de ambos pasaron sin percance alguno al igual que sus días en el campus se había esparcido la noticia del gigantesco Emmet Makarthy y su intocable hermana por boca de Maikel newton y pocos se interponían en su camino, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en campus entre aulas y la biblioteca al llegar a casa Isabella tenía su muy acostumbrada sección de lectura con su padre mientras Emmet le decía a Lilian cuantas galletas quería que le horneara. Un mes después Isabella se sentía en plena confianza y aunque ya aceptaba un poco de cercanía de extraños que siempre se sentaban junto a ella no se ponía ansiosa y Emmet ya no la llevaba a sus clases al menos eso creía ella. Emmet siempre la seguía a todas y cada una de las clases le daría su espacio pero nunca la dejaría sola, solo esperaba que se abriera lo suficiente para dejar entrar a alguien más en su vida, cuando eso ocurriera el sabría que ella estaba mejor. Bella le pidió a su pobre que le enviara su piano pero este en cambio le mando a comprar uno nuevo alegando que ella no tendría donde tocar cuando regresara a casa en las vacaciones, tocaba por horas y animada por su hermano tocaba canciones tanto clásicas como de moda a las cuales acompañaban la voz desafinada y estruendosa de Emmet.

Dos meses después Emmet tuvo que reunirse con un grupo de compañeros para hacer un trabajo, ofreció su casa ya que sabía que Bella se sentiría más cómoda allí y él no quería dejarla sola ya que él sabía que tardarían mucho en acabar y no era que amanecían en ello. Tanto Emmet como Bella tomaban barias clases avanzadas y eso les permitía tener contacto con estudiantes más avanzados que ellos en la carrera.

-Bella, recuerda que tenemos vistas mañana, creo que nos tardaremos así que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras, los recogeré en el lobby del edificio cuando hablemos con papa y mama.

-vamos a comprar comida y algunas sodas para la noche, yo hare unas pizzas ¿Qué te parece? Además puedo ayudarlos ¿si quieres?

-claro que quiero y me parece fantástica la idea, vamos a ir ahora por todo así podre ayudarte, llegaran como a las ocho, y si quiero que me ayudes pequeña, pero si te cansas prométeme que te iras a descansar.

-lo prometo.

Pusieron todo en marcha los compañeros de Emmet llegaron a la hora propuesta se sorprendieron al encontrar la casa de su amigo tan pulcra y aún más cuando vieron la hermosa niña que se sentaba en la mesa con ellos, todos eran varones pero aun así Bella no se incomodó y tal como Emmet había previsto estar en la casa había hecho que ella estuviera más cómoda. Tres horas luego de que empezaran todos estaban famélicos.

-Emmet, pidamos pizzas tengo un hambre de muerte.

-no es necesario, Bella casino, ya verán que es mucho mejor que cualquier otra pizza que hayan probado.

Isabella ayudada por Emmet coloco dos enormes bandejas con pizzas, los dos chicos vieron las bandejas con los ojos como platos y se abalanzaron hasta Isabella abrazándola y dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, Emmet con la boca llena se tensó del otro lado de la mesa los chicos se separaron y bella estaba estática y luego dio una sonrisa ligera la cual se fue extendiendo hasta empezar a carcajearse lo cual relajo y alegro a su hermano el cual juro que llamaría a sus padres en cuanto pudiera para contarle lo ocurrido.

-gracias Bella, es cierto Emmet nunca había probado nada igual.

-te lo dije Jasper Hale y eso que no has probado sus pastas.

-baya amigo tu sí que tienes suerte, mi hermana y mi novia a penas y saben dónde está el refrigerador siempre estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿puedo vivir con tigo? Además mi compañero de cuarto no hace más que tocar el piano y leer, la verdad es que es un Nerd.

-oye no ofendas mi Bella solo toca el piano y lee y no es una nerd, bueno viéndolo así creo que si lo es.

-pero al menos esta nerd tiene el poder de dejarte comiendo una semana en la cafetería a ver si te gusta.

-perdón pequeña, pero eso es lo que haces.

-si quieren puedo hacerles una comida el fin de semana aquí hay mucho espacio y Emmet no se queja por limpiar siempre y cuando le haga galletas.

-¿hay galletas?

-oye Bella esas son mías ahora estos dos querrán comer también.

-si hay galletas Peter pero deben ayudarme a bajarlas Emmet las pone hasta arriba para que yo no las vea. ¿me ayudan a bajarlas así puedes llevarle unas cuantas a tu compañero Jasper, este tiene todos los tarros y solo me da dos, y eso que soy yo quien las hornea.

-Bella no es justo les darás mis galletas a estos dos.

-eso para que aprendas a no llamarme Nerd.

Todos se carcajearon mientras Emmet hacia berrinches de niño, al final solo quedo un tarro de galletas ya que Bella le regalo tres a Jasper y uno a Peter además de la Pizza que quedo ya que eran gigantes con muchos ingredientes, Isabella siguió trabajando hasta las dos de la mañana cuando el cansancio la venció y quedo dormida sobre un cojín mientras leía uno de los textos, Emmet la llevo cargada como a un bebe recién nacido, Jasper noto la cara de ternura que tenía el gigante al darle un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y esta recostarse y aferrarse a él como una tabla salva vidas. A las cuatro de la mañana se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales se fueron contentos dejándoles saludos y gracias para Bella.

Jasper llego a su departamento a las cuatro treinta de la mañana y se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, al entrar encontró a su hermana con cara de furia, a su novia igual de enojada y su compañero de cuarto haciéndole señas de que era hombre muerto.

-¿Dónde demonios se supone que estabas? No dijiste que ibas hacer un trabajo donde un amigo.

-¿Qué hacen todos despiertos? ¿Paso algo?

El compañero de Jasper intervino y le dijo:

-lo que pasa es que te hemos estado llamando y no contestas. Estas dos se aparecieron como a las diez y no me han dejado en paz desde entonces y para peor me tienen muerto de hambre ya que se comieron la pizza que quedaba en la nevera.

La presencia de esas cuatro personas acaparaba la pequeña sala que tenía el modesto departamento conteniendo solo dos sillones de cuero marrón y uno blanco en el otro extremo, dos habitaciones en las cuales dormían Alice y Rossalie y en la otra Jasper y su compañero. Tenía una pequeña cocina dividida por un desayunador con sillas altas en él. Era acogedor y bastante sencillo justo para estudiantes como ellos lo eran.

-lo siento se le acabo la batería y si estaba haciendo un trabajo con Emmet Makarthy, Peter y la hermana de Emmet. Miren Bella les envió estas galletas, me las dio por venganza ya que Emmet le dijo nerd, hay un frasco para Alice y Rouse y otro para ti.

Dijo apuntando a su compañero que se encontraba estirado en el mueble marrón.

-¿Bella? No que estabas haciendo un trabajo y estabas comiendo galletitas con ¡Bella!

Dijo de forma furiosa una muy enojada Alice, la cual estaba a punto de asesinar su novio el cual estaba más que asustado la niña era menuda pero tenía una fuerza incomparable.

-vamos mi amor es una buena chica es la hermana de Emmet, mas callada que este, pero me agrado además nos cocinó la mejor pizza que he probado y les envió a decir que los invita a comer este fin de semana ya que les hable de todos ustedes y ellos no conocen a mucha gente aquí. A ti te agradara ella también toca el piano y lee libros, no habla mucho es muy tímida.

-¿estas tirando de ligarme con esa chica?

-si Victoria se entera te mata Jasper, mira que tratar de emparejar a su tarjeta de crédito, perdón a su novio ¿Por qué no le presentaste a Peter como prospecto?

-primero no estoy tratando de emparejar a Bella con nadie, segundo si lo hiciera el hermano me mataría no lo han visto es un mastodonte y la protege como si fuera su padre, ella se durmió en el sillón y el la carga como un bebe y la llevo a su cuarto y tercero si no quieren las galletas me lo dicen porque yo si la quiero, están deliciosas y ya me comí unas quince de las mías comino hacia acá no creo que me duren mucho.

Todos se apresuraron para ir por sus frascos el compañero de cuarto de Jasper comió una e hiso un mmmm.

-esto está buenísimo definitivamente tenemos que ir a donde tu amigo….oye ¿Qué escondes allí?

Jasper se escabullo y trato de cubrir la caja con la media Pizza pero no tuvo éxito. El enorme muchacho lo asalto quitándole la pizza que tenía en las manos.

-oigan es mía estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada aquí para comer es mi almuerzo de mañana y no se la comerán chacales.

El compañero de Jasper corrió a la cocina abriendo la caja y comiendo un pedazo.

-esto está más bueno que las galletas ¿Dónde la compraste? no seas egoísta ya has comido suficiente solo trajiste la mitad la mitad ¿acaso no pensabas compartir?

-dame eso es mio y no la compre ya se los dije Bella me la dio, esa quedo ya que hiso dos y solo estábamos cuatro. Si quieres probarla está bien toma una pero dame la caja.

-oigan chicas deben probar esto.

Alice y Rouse tomaron el pedazo de Pizza que le paso desde sus dos metros de estatura y chillaron al probarlo.

-es oficial iremos este sábado donde tú amigo.

-por favor el sábado no, vamos el domingo, Victoria viene el sábado vamos otro día por favor.

-lo siento amigo, le preguntare a Emmet si la podemos llevar si no te quedas, dile a Victoria que te cocine.

-no te burles Jasper.

Todos se carcajearon porque para lo único que servía Victoria era para hacerle un agujero en la tarjeta de su amigo cada vez que iba a visitarlo una vez por mes. A ninguno les agradaba todos querían al chico se portaba de forma humilde frente a sus amigos, su padre era un gran cirujano tenia prestigio entre la comunidad médica y su madre era asistente social, Vivian bien medianamente acomodados y el y su hermana se habían ganado becas completas para estudiar, el siguió los pasos de su padre estudiaba medicina ya en su segundo ano junto con Jasper y su hermana melliza mientras Rossalie hermana de Jasper estudiaba fotografía.

Jasper llamo a Emmet el cual le dijo que no habría ningún problema en que trajeran uno más y que se reunirían el sábado a las tres de la tarde.

Bella estaba feliz Jasper le agradaba mucho y como hablo de sus amigos tenía un interés especial en aquel que se parecía tanto a ella. no le agrado que fuera otra persona pero haría el esfuerzo ya que quería conocer a más personas, ella sabía que su hermano no salía a las fiestas solo por ella y trataría de borrar sus miedos o por lo menos disminuirlos para que Emmet pidiera salir sin pensar en que ella se quedaría sola.

Emmet llamo a sus padres antes de la noche del sábado para informarles del avance de Bella.

-papa si la hubieses visto esos chicos la abrazaron y no entro en pánico, nunca la había visto hablar tanto con algún extraño y hasta hiso bromas y les regalo mis galletas. Lo está intentando.

-esa es una estupenda noticia hijo.

Frederick del otro lado de la línea estaba con los ojos cristalizados su princesa por fin empezaba a perder el miedo y eso era motivo de orgullo tanto para el como para Lilian.

-estupenda papa y además invito a Jasper y sus amigos a comer y pasar la tarde del sábado aquí le dijo que quería cocinarles después de que el dijera que su novia y hermana no saben cocinar y lo matan de hambre.

Luego de hablar con sus padres Emmet recogió a Bella en la puerta de su clase se fueron al supermercado y reunieron todo lo necesario para hacer pizza, pastel de chocolate y de vainilla, galletas, hamburguesa y jugos naturales, además compraron comida chatarra y refrescos.

El sábado llego y Bella puso en marcha todo en la cocina con la ayuda de su hermano, dio gracias a su madre el haber tenido la idea de un horno gigantesco el cual en el momento no le vio el uso pero ahora sí. Hiso tres pizza de ingredientes diferentes dejándolas listas para el horno, dos pasteles y seis bandejas gigantes de galletas, Emmet hiso las ensaladas y los jugos además de colocar los jugos y refrescos en una hielera gigantesca poniéndola en la terraza del departamento junto a la parrilla que Emmet había rogado por que su padre comprara.

Los chicos llegaron y fueron dirigidos por Jasper y Peter hacia el departamento de los Makarthy ya que Emmet había anunciado su llegada al portero y este los dejo entrar, tocaron el timbre y se toparon con Emmet con cara de enojado y bañado en salsa y Bella riendo tirada en el sofá de la sala chillando y retorciéndose de la risa. Diez minutos antes se encontraban dando los últimos toques a la parrilla y colocando los aderezos cuando isabella tomo la salsa y se la tiro encima para luego correr a toda prisa por el departamento chillando y riendo

-esta me la pagas niña.

Salió corriendo detrás de su hermana mientras sus invitados se quedaban en la puerta sin saber lo que acababa de pasar, entraron y todo el lugar olía a comida y dulce, se acomodaron y solo podían escuchar a Bella pidiéndole piedad a su hermano lo que ocasiono que todos se carcajearan.

Emmet apareció con otra camisa y con Bella cargada como saco de papas.

-perdón por esto, yo soy Emmet esta es mi hermana Isabella.

-Bella, ya bájame Emm, por favor prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer.

-más te vale.

Emmet la bajo y todo su cabello quedo sobre su rostro trastabillo y casi cae pero como siempre su hermano estuvo hay para salvarla. Jasper se acercó y la abrazo al igual que Peter luego presento a sus amigos.

-ellos son Alice Cullen mi novia, Rossalie mi hermana y ella es Victoria Makhoy novia de mi compañero, el vendrá en unos minutos tenía algo que hacer, pero vendrá.

-mucho gusto. Pasen hay refrescos en la terraza Emmet preparara hamburguesas en la noche y las Pizzas están en la mesa si gustan pueden pasar, las meteré al horno estará en treinta minutos.

Alice veía a la pequeña niña frente a ella y calculaba todo lo que podría hacerle en ese cabello, era lo más salvaje y hermoso que ella había visto en la cabeza de alguien. Veía la ropa que tenía puesto "_tendré que hacerle un cambio radical" _se acercó a ella con una explosión de energía mientras la abrazaba, Bella se asustó un poco pero luego se relajó, la chica parecía un poco loca pero le agradaba como sonreía así que ella correspondió el abrazo. Rossalie fue donde estaban y arranco a Alice de los brazos de Bella para ella poder saludarla.

-es un gusto Bella, no sabes la lucha que hubo por las galletas en el departamento Alice las oculto y Jasper no quería darnos de la Pizza que le regalaste, de verdad creía que moriría de hambre esta semana después de probar esa pizza la comida de la cafetería no supo igual ha sido una de las más largas, ninguno de estos saben cocinar.

-oye rubia tu tampoco sabes y no escondí las galletas fue Jasper se comió las suyas y fue a la habitación por las nuestras y mi hermano lo ayudo.

-pues hoy hice tres y pasteles y más galletas, creo que nadie tendrá que pelearse.

Emmet parecía un águila vigilando a su hermana, media cada reacción y por lo que veía ella se sentía cómoda con aquellas personas. Jasper no paso por alto en ninguna de las dos ocasiones el comportamiento de Emmet no entendía por qué parecía tensarse cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Bella, fue notando como cuando ella sonreía él también lo hacía y continuaba observándola. Victoria veía a la niña y le pareció insignificante pero quien podía pagar ese departamento más la colegiatura de esa universidad tenía dinero y ella debía congraciarse con ellos, en un momento pensó en como iba a deshacerse de su novio para conquistar a Emmet Makarthy que notablemente tenía más dinero que el además el muchacho estaba para comérselo. La mujer se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa con la expectativa que la niña tonta lo llevara directo a la billetera de su hermano.

-hola Bella soy Victoria espero que seamos buenas amigas y podremos ir de compras algún día ya verás cómo nos divertiremos, conozco todas las tiendas de aquí te llevare y comprare ropa que te quede mejor.

Bella se quedó observándola y cuando Victoria intento acercarse se alejó dos pasos y miro a su hermano que de inmediato estaba a su lado no le agrado la mujer, tenía una mirada fría no le gustaba como se dirigía a ella y planificaba cosas sin ni siquiera pedir su aprobación, Emmet llego a ella al instante y le acaricio, beso el cabello mientras Jasper registraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿te llamas Victoria verdad? Soy Emmet ¿de dónde eres?

_Si, si llame su atención ahora o nunca Viky._

-soy de New York.

-¿y vienes mensual a visitar a tu novio? Debes amarlo mucho.

-En ocasiones el corazón nos engaña y descubrimos que queremos atrás cosas.

Le estaba coqueteando de forma descarada y pasándole un dedo por el pecho, Emmet se sentía incómodo y entendía por qué su hermana se tensó.

-Bella vamos no sé dónde están los platos comenzaremos a comer cuando el NOVIO de la señorita Victoria llegue.

Paso media hora y todos estaban hambrientos el olor de las Pizzas en el horno era delicioso y todos maldijeron a la persona faltante. El timbre sonó y todos dijeron.

-Por fin.

Bella se levantó disparada a la vista de todos y desde la sala grito:

-yo voy.

Bella corrió a la puerta y al abrir sé que do petrificada, frente a ella estaba un muchacho de la misma estatura de su hermano con un hermoso color de piel, algo pálido pero no tanto como ella, con ojos verdes y un cabello bronce levemente rojizo y mechones claros totalmente descontrolados que le sonreía de forma ladeada y ella creía que no podía respirar pero no era pánico ¿Qué era eso? El chico veía a la menuda niña y creía que se había equivocado de piso pero luego escucho la voz chillona de su hermana y supo que estaba en el piso correcto. La chica era hermosa aunque sus ojos se veían confundidos eran hermosos, su piel parecía porcelana se obligó a si mismo reaccionar y le extendió la mano a la chica ella la tomo sin dejar de míralo directamente, al tocarla ambos bajaron la vista a sus manos ya que pensaron que habían sentido una extraña sensación recorrer sus manos y dirigirse al reto de su cuerpo, pero aun así no se soltaron.

Ambos sonrieron y él dijo:

-hola soy Edward Cullen compañero de Jasper y hermano de Alece ¿puedo pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia es mía…**_

* * *

**ELLA CALLA Y YO LA AMO**

**Capítulo 3**: _**Un pastel, un piano y tus silencios.**_

Bella se quedó un momento estática, no entendía lo que ocurría pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no tenía miedo a él muchacho que no soltaba su mano y siendo sincera consigo misma ella tampoco quería soltarse de él.

-perdón, si pasa todos te estábamos esperando, están en la cocina, soy Bella.

-ya era hora Edward ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

Una Alice a hambrienta llego al encuentro de su hermano con las manos en su cintura y cara de impaciencia, se dirigieron a la cocina mientras seguían charlando.

-bueno lo que pasa es que soy el único que pensó en un regalo para quienes nos alimentaran a todos, son unos mal educados.

Edward se detuvo por un momento y volteo hacia Bella pasándole una caja rosa con un mono blanco y a Emmet un color blanco.

-Bella esto es para ti, y este para ti Emmet, gracias por invitarnos si es por estos moriría de hambre.

-baya gracias Edward. Bueno ya tengo hambre.

Emmet saco las primeras Pizzas del horno y todos se abalanzaron sobre ellas Rouse tomaba fotos de Bella la niña era hermosa pero al hacerle fotos sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno eran melancólicos y tristes ella la atraía y en sus fotos se veía ese misterio que todo artista quiere encontrar. Bella veía con diversión como los enormes hombres comían como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ahora entendía el placer de su madre por cocinar horas galletas tan solo por ver a Emmet devorándolas. No había dejado de pensar un minuto en el regalo que le dio el chico y con cuidado se escabullo hacia el cuarto donde estaba el piano para abrirlo. Emmet estaba muy concentrado en la rubia que estaba a su lado devorando su Pizza mientras una cámara colgaba de su cintura.

-¿estudias fotografía?

-unhu

-¿te gusta tu carrera?

-unhu

-¿solo sabes decir unhu?

-no, la verdad es que prefiero tomar fotos, hablan mejor que las personas, por ejemplo tú, sé que amas a tu hermana tu sonrisa es hermosa cunando sonríes si ella lo hace, también me dice que la protegerías con tu vida igual que Jasper y yo o Edward y Alice y sé que eres un buen chico.

-bueno en ese caso deberías tomarme más fotos a ver que te digo ahora.

-¿serás mi modelo?

-no, bien quiero ser tu campo de estudios.

Emmet sonrio mostrando sus hoyuelos y Rossalie le tomo una foto, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sus respectivos platos.

Bella llego a la sala del piano y abrió el regalo era una simple pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de piano y otro en forma circular que decía Bella grabado.

-¿te gusta?

Bella salto en el banquillo del piano y se fue de espaldas, Edward la sostuvo evitando se callera al piso y se lastimara. Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar y su voz se volvió un susurro, mas no se sentía intimidada.

-_gracias._

-de nada ¿Qué tocabas antes? Puedo ver.

-_sí, es Paganini._

-¿puedo tacarlo, tengo uno igual?

_-sí, me gustaría Emm no entiende la música clásica y papa está lejos._

Edward empezó a tocar el piano mientras bella lo observaba en un momento sus deseos por la música la llevaron a empezar a tocar tan solo con su mano derecha Edward retiro la suya mientras se maravillaba de los movimientos que aunque conocidos era una experiencia totalmente nueva para. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos sentados en la banca de lo cual se percataron hasta que terminaron de tocar. Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en un cómodo silencio y buen rato.

-¿Quién te enseno a tocar Bella?

La chica bajo la cabeza y una lágrima se escurrió por sus mejillas, miro la partitura y recordó un rostro que hacía años que no llegaba a su mente, era una mujer hermosa de ojos azules y pelo rubio quien sonreía mientras le explicaba cómo se leía las partituras. Su madre la amaba y ella estaba a punto de olvidarla pero la presencia del chico la traía a ella y la imagen no dolía solo sentía alegría de saber que aún podría llevarla con ella, se volteó y Edward quien sintió una extraña sensación al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-mi madre me enseno, tenía ojos azules, hermosa siempre, sus galletas deliciosas, ella me ama y yo a ella.

Describió la visión como si estuviese en ella como si nada de aquella horrible pesadilla hubiese ocurrido, era la primera vez que invocaba el recuerdo de su primera familia y no sentía dolor.

-debe ser muy buena tocas muy bien pero ¿Por qué lloras?

-ella murió.

-lo siento.

-y tu ¿Quién te enseno?

-mi padre, es mucho mejor que yo aunque lo niegue. Él es cirujano en Nueva York.

-lo admiras mucho.

-es mi héroe, por eso estudio medicina, siempre he querido ser como él.

-yo igual quiero ser igual a papa, aunque Charlie era abogado, Frederick es mi padre y yo lo amo mucho.

-¿Quién es Charlie?

-era mi papa, murió cuando cumplí seis años.

-debió ser muy duro para ti.

-si lo fue…

La mirada de Bella se perdió y Edward vio como de pronto sus hermosos ojos se ensombrecían, vio como una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Bella, ella cerro y apretó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza como tratando de borrar algún recuerdo mientras apretaba sus manos en su pantalón hasta que sus pequeños puños se volvieron blancos, luego se volteó a verlo y dijo:

-…pero Dios me envió a Lilian y a Frederick y con ellos a Emmet, no puedo pedir mejor familia yo los amo mucho.

-lo mismo pienso no sé qué sería de mi sin Alice, somos mellizos ¿sabías? Tenemos que decirlo pues nadie nos ve parecido, yo me parezco a papá y tengo los ojos de mama y Alice a mama pero con los ojos de papa.

-yo me parezco a Charlie.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-diecinueve, Emm tiene veinte. ¿Y tú?

-Alice y yo tenemos veintiuno. Jasper tiene vendidos y Ruso diecinueve. Jasper me dijo que te gustan los libros y veo que es cierto ¿Qué has leído últimamente?

-papa y yo hemos leído desde que cumplí los diez años, estamos leyendo _"la divina comedia" _

-¿estamos leyendo?

-si lo que pasa es que leemos juntos vía telefónica.

-baya… ¿te gustaría salir un día? Digo, conozco buenas librerías y puedo guiarte y recomendarte algún libro, si quieres.

-si me gustaría.

-bien que te parece el próximo sábado.

-de acuerdo, perfecto así te puedo pagar con galletas.

Emmet se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Isabella, pero luego la vio entrar a la cocina junto a Edward se veía bien y eso lo tranquilizo. Nadie le había prestado atención a Victoria ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Peter se había encargado de la música, Emmet Y Jasper movieron los muebles de la sala para hacer una pequeña pista. Victoria se acercó a Emmet y lo invito a bailar pero él se negó alegando que ya había invitado a Rouse, estaba más que furiosa y más aún porque en todo el día no había sido recibido las tradicionales suplicas de su novio ni una sola vez todo lo contrario ni siquiera sabía dónde había estaba la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando lo veía estaba junto a la insignificante niña que se atrevió a rechazarla de esa forma tan monumental. Los vio en la cocina y se acercó a ellos, abalanzándose al cuello de Edward y besándolo, cosa que el trato de evitar.

-mi amor tengo ganas de ti. Bella ¿tienen habitaciones de huéspedes?

-no

-¿nos prestarías la tuya? Tú sabes, es que tengo algo que mostrarle a Eddy.

-Victoria es suficiente ¿Qué no ves que la incomodas? Lo lamento Bella, no haría nada para ofender a ti o a tu hermano, disculpa el comportamiento de Victoria.

-_no te preocupes, yo voy a buscar los platos para Emmet._

-te ayudo.

Intento irse tras Bella pero Victoria se le interpuso y atrapa por su cintura y besándolo de forma "_sensual"_

-Eddy estoy harta de estar aquí, quiero ir de compras mi amor, además el departamento estará solo y podemos pedir comida solo para los dos.

Bella salió de la cocina no le gustaba la mujer y se sintió incomoda ante las insinuaciones de esta. Edward estaba furioso por dos años había aguantado los reclamos de su padre sobre su tarjeta de crédito y el dinero de la beca ya que había tenido que suplir algunas de las necesidades de este al final del mes y de su hermana pidiéndole que se diera cuenta de que Victoria solo quería su dinero, estaba cansado de solo ser un banco a quien le pagaban con sexo.

-toma aquí tienes la tarjeta, tiene tres mil dólares si quieres gástatelos yo no me iré, y por lo de la Sena si no te has fijado aquí hay comida y buena.

-¿me estas echando?

-ya te lo dije si te quieres ir adelante no es mi problema además por lo que viniste ya lo tienes, ve y gasta mi dinero.

-me iré pero solo porque estoy cansada, te espero en el departamento.

-no me esperes dormiré donde Peter y antes de irte recuerda dejarme la tarjeta o no la dejes después de todo puedo cancelarla.

Nunca había sido tan descortés con alguien y menos con una mujer pero ya hacía más de dos meses que quería tirar a esa mujer del último piso de una torre, lo asfixiaba con sus llamadas y al llegar de visitas lo primero que pedía era la tarjeta de crédito además de no llenarlo ya que si bien lograba su evacuación al estar con ella no lograba llenarlo ni excitarlo lo suficiente hasta el punto de haber salido de ella después de haber logrado que ella legara al clímax y de parte de él no le importaba.

-entonces nos vemos el mes entrante, me compras el vuelto como siempre mi amor, sabes que muero cuando no estoy con tigo.

-no Victoria no te compro ningún vuelo y no quiero que vuelvas aquí ni a ninguna parte donde yo este.

-¿me estas terminado?

-precisamente.

-no me puedes hacer eso.

-ya lo hice.

-te arrepentirás Eddy.

-ten por seguro que ya lo he hecho, pero de no hacerlo antes, adiós Victoria.

La mujer fue vista salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y con la tarjeta de crédito en mano. Alece se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Qué le paso a Victoria?

-le di sus últimas compras a mi costa.

-ahhhh, Rouse

La pequeña mujer fue corriendo hacia su amiga quien celebro la noticia y dio gracias al cielo por haber tomado una foto de la partida de la mujer.

Bella estaba en la cocina tratando de alcanzar los platos para el pastel y las hamburguesas cuando Edward entro haciéndola saltar.

-lo siento.

-no te preocupes soy muy asustadiza.

-¿Para qué tantos platos?

-los grandes son para las hamburguesas y los pequeños para el pastel.

-¿pastel?

-sí, hice dos. Uno de fresas y chocolates y otro de vainilla, crema pastelera y pina.

-¿puedo probarlos?

-no.

-vamos solo un poco.

-no pero prometo que te daré doble porción cuando sirva.

Fueron donde estaba su hermano preparando las hamburguesas de inmediato, tomo a su hermana y la alzo para darle vueltas, no la había visto hacía ya una hora y se sentía feliz de verla interactuar.

-¿Te diviertes pequeña?

-Sip.

-qué tal si tú y yo vamos y bailamos, mientras Edward se encarga de la parrilla ¿lo harías Edward?

-con gusto siempre y cuando la siguiente canción sea mía.

-hecho.

-¿mi opinión no cuenta?

-nop.

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista y _"bailaron" _una canción, cuando termino Edward se acercó y tomo la mano de Bella Emmet se sorprendió que ella se viera igual de relajada con el que con Edward, cosa que le causo celos y alegría a la vez. _Ya hablare con tigo Eddy_ pensó Emmet mientras se iba y dejaba a su hermana con Edward.

-¿te gusta la canción?

-sí.

Edward la tomo de la cintura y empezó a cantarle la canción mientras Isabella no dejaba de mirar su rostro en la sala casi a oscuras y los dedos de el recorrían su rostro imitando la acción que hiso cuando le limpio sus lágrimas, ella estaba estaciado, protegida era como si estuviera con Emmet pero muchas veces mayor. Lo escucho contarle y sintió sus manos apretando su cintura y por primera vez no quiso alejarse de alguien, quiso estar más cerca y cuando él la atrajo se lo permitió.

Se quedaron observándose un rato, pero todo se rompió cuando Jasper se acercó y dijo:

-mi turno Bella.

Alice y Rouse vieron lo que allí estaba a punto de pasar y fue donde su novio dándole un pellizco y sacándolo de allí.

-auch.

-lo siento mi amor.

-Será mejor que ayudemos a Emmet.

-sí.

Las hamburguesas fueron cérvidas y los chicos se tomaron los jugos y refrescos, a las once de la noche todos se quejaron por estar llenos.

-pero ¿no comerán pastel?

-¿pastel?

-¿Dónde hay pastel?

Emmet con una sonrisa. Frotaba sus manos y relamía sus labios gesto que no paso desapercibido por Rossalie quien no dejaba de tomarle fotos a cada uno de los gestos del gigantesco muchacho _demonios creo que debo aprender a cocinar_ pensó al ver lo feliz que era cuando se hablaba de comida.

-Bella hiso dos pasteles de chocolate y de vainilla son deliciosos.

Alice miro a Emmet con cara de reprobación y dijo:

-y hasta ahora lo dicen.

-creí que estaban llenos.

Dijo Bella con vos dulce e inocente. Todos la miraron con cara de enojo y Alice le dijo:

-trae ese pastel mujer.

Bella fue a la nevera seguido por Edward quien al ver los pasteles quiso el de chocolate, Bella se carcajeo al ver la expresión de niño que puso al proponerle que se escaparan con el pastel de chocolate a la sal del piano. Sirvieron primero el de vainilla y luego quedo casi la mitad del pastel y el de chocolate no fue tocado, Edward ayudo a Bella con los platos repletos del delicioso postre y luego se escaparon hacia la cocina donde se sirvieron el de chocolate y ante las miradas envenenadas de todos saborearon el postre.

-oigan ¿porque el suyo es de chocolate?

-yo ayude y traje regalos, por eso.

-ni siquiera a tu hermano.

-vamos Emmet no seas llorón mira que hay más pastel allá quedo más de la mitad y un poco del de vainilla, además hice galletas de chocolate, almendras y de avena con chocolate y con nueces.

-¿galletas?

Todos voltearon y veían con cara de _pretendes matarnos _a Bella quien tomo el brazo de Edward de forma teatral para esconderse, buscar la protección de Edward para cualquiera era considerado como normal ya que él era el más cercano pero para Emmet fue mucho más para isabella él era el único al que recurría y en ese simple acto estaba demostrando que estaba confiando en alguien que no fuese su familia.

-tranquilos son para llevar. Les arregle unas bolsas.

Alice juro que si seguía lleno a esa casa terminaría con cinco quilos más en menos de un mes, Rouse rezaba porque en su bolsa hubiese más galletas mientras Edward deseaba que el tiempo no acabara pues no quería alejarse de Bella.

A las dos de la mañana todos se fueron despidiendo, cada uno con una bolsa repleta con galletas. Rouse y Emmet quedaron en juntarse para que ella le _tomara fotos _y Alice dijo que la próxima ella los invitaría a comer en un restaurante ya que no tenía idea de cómo cocinar. Edward se quedó observando a Bella en la terraza mientras todos salían se acercó y se despidió dándole un beso en las mejillas muy cerca de sus labios.

-buenas noches Bella que descanses.

Él le regalo una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió.

-buenas noches Edward gracias por el regalo.

El salió de la terraza y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Emmet quien se le acerco e indicó que salieran al cerrar la puerta del departamento la cara del musculoso hombre se tornó seria y dijo:

-tú tienes novia y no permitiré que juegues con mi Bella, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado para eso, me alegra que haya dejado que la toques pero no te quiero cerca de ella, esa niña es amable y si sé que es hermosa, la he cuidado de todo desde que tenía siete años y tú no separas la excepción.

-yo no le hace daño a Bella y lo siento pero no es tu decisión mantenerme alejado es de ella y yo no lo hare, además ya no tengo novia.

-Bella no es igual que las otras chicas Eddy.

-claro que no es igual ella es única.

-eso lo sé, pero tú no podres acercarte a ella como con las otras tenemos suerte de que no le haya dado un ataque de pánico hoy la verdad estoy muy sorprendido. Tú, Jasper y Peter son los únicos hombres a aparte de mí y mi papá que ella ha permitido que la toquen y con tigo ha sido más permisivo que con migo. Así que por favor te lo pido aléjate de ella. Con Alice y Rouse es distinto siempre ha permitido ser tocada por mujeres pero se le hace difícil confiar en nuestro sexo después de…

Emmet se detuvo, sabía que estaba hablando demasiado pero la verdad no quería ver a su hermana sufriendo y menos de esa forma. La mente de Edward empezó a plantear muchos escenarios y no obtenía respuesta.

-después de ¿Qué? Emmet ¿qué le paso a Bella?

-es familiar solo no te acerques más de lo que ella te permita, si la vez con miedo solo aléjate.

-me dijo que su madre murió, que era hermosa y le preparaba galletas y se puso a llorar en la sala del piano, dijo que tenía ojos azules.

-¿te hablo de su madre? ¿Qué te dijo?

-yo le pregunte que quien le había enseñado a tocar el piano y de pronto empezó a llorar, luego me dijo lo de su madre y que tenía ojos azules, también me dijo que su padre se llamaba Charlie y que era abogado que ella se parecía a él ¿Qué pasa?

-ella nunca había mencionado a su madre o a su padre, nunca los menciono ni lloro por ellos jamás. Una vez le pregunte y me escribió que no la recordaba.

El gigante recordó la imagen de la niña acostada en la cama con el rostro hinchado y mirando a un punto fijo, Isabella nunca lloro nunca la escucho llorar y ahora de pronto le cuenta a un total desconocido parte de sus recuerdos. La psicóloga había dicho que ella había reprimido todos los recuerdos del pasado pero ahora Emmet sabia que ella solo se los oculto. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas ante la vista de Edward quien no entendía lo que ocurría. Emmet lo entendió Isabella vivía en una completa pesadilla aún no había superado nada y solo lo había protegido de sus propios demonios con sus silencios. El gigante se derrumbó y empezó a llorar y hablar de forma errática ante la vista de un muy confundido Edward.

-ella nunca lo ha olvidado solo no los ocultó, siempre he creído que la protegía y ella es quien me ha estado protegiendo sé que los invito porque sabe que yo no la dejaría sola, o por dios mi Bella, lo recuerdas todo.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí estoy nuevamente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía.**

**Cap. Anterior.**

_-Ella nunca lo ha olvidado solo no lo oculto, siempre he creído que la protegía y ella es quien me ha estado protegiendo. Sé que los invito, porque sabe que yo no la dejaría sola, o por dios mi Bella, lo recuerdas todo._

* * *

**ELLA CALLA Y YO LA AMO**

_**CAPITULO 4.**_

-Emmet, ¿Qué es lo que pasa que, le ocurrió a Isabella?, ¿Qué es lo que recuerda?

-Ella esta tan feliz hoy, los vi bailar, ella te dejo tocarla y hablo con tigo. Eres el primero, a quien deja que se acerque tanto, el único. Papá solo la ha podido abrazar pero nunca más de unos cuantos segundos, tú duraste minutos…. No la lastimes…

Emmet suplicaba, aún bañado en lágrimas.

-…llama a Jasper, quédate este fin de semana. Dile lo que quieras, por favor, quiero que hables con ella, que te cuente lo que paso. Ella no quiere decirnos y eso la destruye, no permite que sea libre, siempre tiene miedo, ella siempre tiene miedo. Aún no sé porque sigue con tanto miedo, ella sabe algo…. Ella sabe algo.

-Está bien. Diré que no quiero ver a Victoria, lo que es cierto, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres que le pregunte Emmet debes decirme? ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Por años, papá ha tratado de encontrarlo, pero solo Bella sabe su nombre. Ella duro casi doce años sin hablar, apenas hace unos meses le escuchamos la voz, sus primeras palabras me las dijo a mí, y te juro que creí que era un ángel que me hablaba. Me dijo_: "me gusta que me llames Bella"_ yo la he estado cuidando desde que tenía siete años, me enamore de ella como un loco. La ame desde que la vi en ese hospital. Mamá me llevaba y yo no entendía porque papá no se le acercaba, un día escuche que las enfermeras decían que había que sedarla pues, ella no dormía y gritaba en sueños, cuando al fin le dieron de alta yo dormía con ella, junto a la cama. Un día me toco la cabeza y me dejo espacio nunca la escuche gritar, estaba con ella hasta que se dormía luego me iba a su cuarto y así es hasta ahora.

-No entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, le pedí a mis padres que me dijeran que era lo que le había pasado a mi hermana. Se los exigí, pero ellos no me dijeron. Tenía un amigo que era policía, un poco corrupto diría yo, le di todo lo que había ahorrado para que averiguara que paso y lo encontró. Ya sabía que el apellido de mi hermana era Swan, mi amigo encontró un caso y me paso el archivo. Después de leerlo y ver las fotos, Dios, esas fotos aún las tengo. Yo dure tres horas en el baño devolviendo todo lo que había comido, entendí porque ella nunca hablaba y porque mis padres nunca quisieron contármelo. Después de devolver todo, llore por horas, por ella por todas las lágrimas que no derramo, por todo, ella solo me protegía en sus silencios. Me protegía.

-Dios mio Emmet, ya dime de una vez lo que pasa ¿Qué le paso a isabella?

-El archivo, Edward, tenía un caso de una familia asesinada. Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la niña, ella cumplía seis años Edward, solo seis años. A la madre la encontraron en la cocina con el pastel embarrado en el cuerpo, al padre en la sala, con papel mache en el cabello y globos alrededor.

-oh por dios, eso es horrible, debió haber sufrido mucho por perder de sus padres de esa forma.

-Eso no es lo peor Edward, eso no es nada, comparado con lo que leí luego. Ellos fueron acuchillados. La madre diez veces, el padre cinco veces y treinta después de muerto, fue, según el informe policiaco, una especie de venganza, la persona que lo hiso, quería que el hombre sufriera, parecía más bien un crimen pasional según ellos. Diagnosticaron que el murió dos hora antes de que la policía llegara, ese hombre escucho todo lo que paso en aquella casa y no pudo hacer nada, ni por su esposa, ni por su hija.

Edward se tensó a su mente llego una posibilidad pero, una mente normal no podría ni por un segundo asimilar esa posibilidad, era atroz y enferma.

-¿Qué pudo ser peor que perder a sus padres de esa manera Emmet?

-Recuerdas que te dije que la conocí en el hospital, el informe dice que a la niña la encontraron en su habitación, vi las fotos del cuarto y la cama, era asqueroso Edward, la niña había sido golpeada, le habían dado quince puñaladas en el abdomen y… fue violada, por el informe el ataque tuvo que ser muy prolongado para causarle tanto daño, solo ella Edward, solo ella, sabe quién lo hiso. Ella lo conoce pero nunca dijo nada. En la casa no había señales de entrada forzada. La persona que lo hiso se llevó un cuchillo que asumieron es el arma asesina, ellos lo conocían y parece que confiaban en él. Bella estuvo dos meses en coma y pasaron más de siete meses para que confiara del todo en mí, nunca celebramos su cumpleaños. La primera vez que lo hicimos le dio un ataque de pánico, papá tubo que sedarla y yo amanecí junto a ella.

Emmet se levantó y entro en la casa. Vio a su hermana recoger todo en la terraza y fue a su cuarto a recoger el informe que cargaba siempre con él. Salió nuevamente y le mostro las fotos y el informe a Edward el cual tuvo el mismo reflejo de Emmet y vomitó todo en una de las masetas del lujoso edificio. Había visto pacientes, gráficos, fotos en los libros. Pero aquello era atroz e inhumano. Había tanta sangre que nunca creyó que una niña de seis años sobrevivía aquello.

Edward estaba devastado, aterrado, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, acompaño a Emmet en el piso y por un largo rato se quedaron en la pequeña entrada en silencio. Se vio observando el rostro de la pequeña niña acostada en la cama del hospital y llena de heridas en el rostro y el cuerpo. Dios Bella ¿Quién te hiso eso? Pensó y el nudo de su garganta apretó aún más.

-Dices que ella confía en mí.

Le pregunto a Emmet, con la cabeza entre las piernas y el informe en el piso.

-Sí, solo sabemos cómo era su madre y lo que hacía por fotos, pero ella solo te lo dijo así sin más, te lo dijo a ti. ¿Nos ayudaras? ….Ese hombre está por allí suelto y la verdad yo tengo miedo que se entere que ella esta con vida. Ella sabe algo, su padre era fiscal y una persona muy inteligente en las inversiones en la bolsa de valores, pero, luego de su muerte desapareció todo, no había registro de él o su esposa, fue como si los borraran. Isabella quedo completamente sola y en la calle, incluso mi padre tubo que encargarse de las cuentas de Bella ya que ella no tenía dinero para permanecer en el hospital.

-Sí, te ayudare Emmet, pero no la presionare, solo hablare de eso cuando parezca coincidencia. No quiero que se entere de que yo estoy al tanto del asunto. Me has dicho que ha durado años sin apenas hablar. Creo que si forzamos a que lo haga se cerrara nuevamente.

-de acuerdo…. ¿te quedaras? Ella está feliz, la verdad estoy un poco celoso.

Ambos gigantes sonrieron de manera melancólica y se levantaron del piso.

-Oye no la trates distinto y mírala como habías estado haciéndolo, no sé cómo lo hace, pero ella le las intenciones de la gente.

-Lo hare. Pero debo dar una vuelta y tomar aire, a decir verdad, si la viera en este momento, no podría controlarme.

-Te entiendo, pero vuelve mañana, veremos una película. Dile a los chicos que vengan y así ella solo se verá en otra reunión.

-Está bien, pero ahora nosotros invitamos, pediremos comida, porque si no quemaríamos tu cocina.

Los dos sonrieron, luego sintieron que la puerta se abría dejando ver la cabeza de Bella, quien sonrio al ver a Edward aún allí.

-¿Qué están tramando?

-le diecia a Edward que vinieran mañana ellos invitan esta ves ¿te gustaría pequeña?

-Si claro, dile a Rouse que la enseñare a hacer las galletas.

-Rouse ¿quiere aprender a cocinar?

-Eso me dijo.

-Baya, sí que la impresionaste Emmet.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo veras amigo, ya verás. Bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana, que descanses Bella hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Emmet y bella entraron a la casa, y él, le ayudo a recoger todo lo que faltaba en la casa.

-¿Te divertiste princesa?

-Sí. Me divertí mucho, los amigos de Jasper son muy buenos me alegra que hayan podido venir. Pero espero no ver nuevamente a esa mujer, Victoria.

-Sí, yo tampoco la quiero ver de nuevo. Mmmm, ¿Qué hacías con Edward en el cuarto de piano?

-ahhhh, ¿Qué? Yo…. Nada

-Ok, por ocultarle cosas al oso ahora te va a comer, vamos, confiesa.

Emmet la tomo por la cintura y alzándola por los aires y llenándola de cosquillas hasta escucharla suplicar piedad. Luego, él la acompaño a su cuarto y cuando estuvo dormida se dirigió al suyo donde se sumergió en la pena y volvió a leer ese informe. Tratando de encontrar algo, pero no lo logro.

Edward, se dirigió al estacionamiento donde lo espera su ya impaciente hermana, tocando los pies contra el asfalto. Al verlo ella se inquietó. Conocía a Edward como la palma de su mano, habían crecido juntos y prácticamente, lo que uno de ellos sentía el otro lo padecía.

-¿Pasa algo manito? ¿Estás bien?

-Si Ali, estoy bien. Me quedare aquí, Emmet me dijo que puedo pasar la noche, además Victoria está en el departamento y la verdad no tengo ganas de encontrármela.

Alece lo miro con detenimiento. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero aun así respetaba sus silencios, solo lo abrazo y le susurro:

-solo recuerda que estoy aquí y que te amo mucho.

-Yo también Ali, gracias, no te preocupes estoy bien…. voy a estar bien.

Alice le sonrio y le dijo a los demás que su hermano le estaba corriendo a la atraca tarjetas, salvando a si a su hermano de dar cualquiera explicación.

Edward salió del edificio y fue a un parque que estaba cruzando la calle. La noche estaba un poco fría, lo que ayudo a su mente a despejarse. Se sentó en una de las bancas y se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo actuar frente aquello. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a su madre, eran casi las dos de la mañana, razón por la cual la mujer se alarmo.

_-Mamá._

_-Edward ¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? ¿Está bien tu hermana?_

_-Necesito un consejo, la verdad no sé qué puedo hacer, yo, yo….mamá estoy perdido y confundido._

_-Calma hijo. Tu padre está aquí. Dinos que es lo que pasa._

Edward les conto a sus padres todo lo que había sabido, pero sin decirles quienes eran los involucrados cosa que ellos respetaron. Al principio, la muy dulce Esme Cullen sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero luego la rabia se apodero de ella, no era el momento para que sus propios sentimientos la ofuscaran. Ella debía ayudar a su hijo.

_-hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que debes tener mucha paciencia con ellos. Debes entender, que han estado solos todo este tiempo. No solo es ella, el hermano también está afectado, él sufre al igual que ella._

_-Así es mamá, creo que cuenta cada paso que ella da. Y según lo que me ha dicho, también sus padres. Creo que ellos viven con el temor que ella pueda ver nuevamente a ese hombre._

_-Solo escúchala hijo, estar ay para ella, es lo único que puedes hacer ahora._

_-Siento haberlos despertado._

_-No es nada hijo. Nosotros siempre estaremos para ustedes, siempre y cuando podamos no les negaremos nuestra ayuda. Los amamos._

_-Gracias papá._

Colgó el teléfono y fue caminando hasta su departamento. El frio de la madrugada lo hacia relajarse. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando decidió al fin entrar al departamento ya que Victoria se iría a las ocho y la verdad no quería toparse con ella. Al entrar, vio a Jasper sentado en el sofá y a Rouse y Alice, abriendo una caja de Pizza.

-Hey, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien amigo. ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?

-Rouse pidió Pizza. Pero no la quieren comer, dijeron que sabía rara.

-Es que luego de probar la de Bella, ya nada es lo mismo.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, creo que ahora si nos moriremos de hambre. ¿Crees que Bella nos invitaría a comer hoy si le suplicamos?

-De hecho, Emmet me dijo que fuéramos a ver una película. Yo le dije que nosotros invitábamos.

-Oh, porque. Es mucho abuso si Bella cocina nuevamente.

-Vamos Alice, no le quedaran ganas de volver a invitarnos. Además así le pagaremos algo de la comida de ayer…... Y ¿Victoria?

Todos se carcajearon, la mujer había sido echada a patadas del departamento, a las siete de la mañana. Le pidió a Jasper que la llevara al aeropuerto y Alice le dijo que su novio no era chofer.

-Si lo hubieras visto amigo. A esa mujer lo único que le falto fue intentar romper tú guarda ropa. Alice y Rouse la sacaron prácticamente a empujones de aquí.

-Es que era el colmo Edward, ya de por si estaba arte de ella. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando la dejaste. Ella no te convenía manito.

-Lo se Ali, a mí también me tenía cansado. Me llamo más de cincuenta veces antes de yo llegar aquí, la verdad me alegra que haya acabado.

-Ahora el único hambriento de este departamento seré yo. Estas dos me dejaran morir de hambre.

-¿A qué te refieres? También vivo aquí recuerdas.

-Si pero tú tienes a la mejor cocinera del mundo para ti solo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh vamos Edward, todos vimos como Bella y tú se veían anoche. Creo que cupido te flecho.

Dijo Rouse con una sonrisa malévola.

-Parece que no fui al único que flecho…. ¿dime Rouse? ¿Cómo es eso que quieres aprender a cocinar?

-Cierra la boca Edward. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Bella. Me dijo que te dijera, que empezaran con las galletas hoy. ¿Dinos cuál es el rozón de tu reciente interés por la cocina?

-Calla Edward o te aviento desde la ventana.

-Entonces, deja las insinuaciones con Bella.

-Ok.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella se despertó a las siete de la mañana, como todos los domingos Emmet estaba en el gym del edificio, así que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y luego tomar un poco de sol en la terraza. Para ella era extraño todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un fin de semana, pero se sentía totalmente feliz y por primera vez en desde que podía recordar, quería alguien siempre a su lado.

Edward y los demás llegaron a la departamento de Bella y Emmet a las tres de la tarde, de inmediato pusieron e la película y Alice, pidió cómoda para todos. Charlaron y Edward y Bella desaparecieron en medio de la película, se fueron hasta la sala del piano donde conversaron de todo y nada. Al final empezaron a planificar la salida a la biblioteca ese sábado.

-¿Qué te parece si te recojo en la mañana y así almorzamos juntos?

-No le he dicho a Emmet, creo que tendrás que convencerlo a el primero. Es muy sobreprotector con migo sabes.

-Ya Emmet está cubierto. Entonces. ¿Te quedaras con migo el sábado? Prometo que será divertido.

-Está bien. Pero promete que llegaremos a casa temprano. La verdad es que no me gusta la noche.

-Pero estas con migo, yo te protejo.

En la habitación se dejó escuchar la estruendosa voz de Emmet quien había entrado sin ser detectado.

-Oye, Eddy, ese es mi trabajo.

-Emmet, le estaba diciendo a Bella que no te importa que la secuestre el sábado temprano. Prometo devolvértela.

-Me llevara a buscar unos libros.

-Está bien, así puedo sacar a Rouse a pasear.

-¿Ya se lo pediste?

-La verdad no. Pero le diré que quiero que me tome unas fotos, creo que no se negara.

Rouse detrás de Emmet sonrio y dijo:

-Buena estrategia. Pero la próxima, con que me invites a salir es suficiente.

-Que hacen todos aquí...

Dijo Edward un tanto divertido.

-….Dios parecen plaga.

-La película ya termino hermanito. Además ya son las diez de la noches y debemos ir a casa.

-Bueno.

-Nos vemos en el campus Bella. Te iré a buscar a la hora del almuerzo.

-También pretendes quitármela a esa hora.

-Oye, almorzaremos todos juntos.

-eso suena mejor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Phoenix Children's Hospital.

8:00 am.

Lunes.

Entro a la recepción del hospital, con unos lentes de sol Emporio Armani, con una mueca sínica en el rostro que acompañaba su traje negro sin corbata. Era la cosa más sensual y majestuosa que se podía describir y su piel oscura y tersa le hacía lucir más exótico aún. Con tan solo 38 años, Jacob Black estaba en la cima del mundo y no permitiría que nada se le saliera de sus manos.

-Buenos días, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al Doctor Macarhty?...

Jessica, una chica sin gracia alguna y con un dialecto limitado, veía a ese hombre hablarle y el aire escapo de sus pulmones. _Dios, esto es un sueño_. Pensó mientras el hombre impaciente esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Señorita?

-Eh, si, si, disculpe. Bienvenido, el Doctor Macarhty tiene su consulta en la quinta planta.

-Gracias.

Tomo el ascensor y presiono el número del piso. Hacía ya más de trece años que no volvía a ese lugar. Aun recordaba la sensación de esa noche, lo habría acompañado siempre, nunca había sentido nada igual a eso en sus 25 años. El olor era embriagador y lo llevó a la locura. Pero ahora se preguntaba que había sido de la hermosa niña, a la cual, le pertenecían sus pensamientos desde la noche en que la poseyó. La había estado monitoreando. Descubrió que ella ni recordaba, ni hablaba, en trece años estuvo vigilándola, ella era su obsesión. Quería acercársele, hacerse su amigo y después hacerla suya para siempre. En una idea enferma y corrompida, Jacob Black creía que Isabella se entregó a él. No recordaba haberla torturado, solo recordaba el poseerla y el olor a fresas en su mente. Tenía cientos de fotos suyas, pero fue de viaje a Italia y luego de allí la perdió de vista. Así que allí estaba, a punto de entrar en la recepción del consultorio del que ahora era su padre, para saber de ella y seguirla donde fuese.

-Buenos días señorita. El Doctor Macarhty se encuentra.

-En estos momentos está saliendo de cirugía, pero si gusta lo puede esperar. Como lo anuncio ¿señor?

-Black. Soy un viejo amigo de su hija.

-¿De isabella? Esa niña es corazón puro. El doctor no deja de hablar de ella, la ama sabe, a ella y a su hermano.

Sí. El recordaba el mastodonte que por todos estos años no le había permitido acercársele. Estaba ahí siempre como paracito, y ella lo tocaba, sentía tanta rabia al verla sonreírle que casi envió a matar al muchacho. Pero él se iría a la universidad, Isabella se quedaría en casa sola la mayor cantidad del tiempo. Viajo a Italia para preparar todo ya que él se la llevaría.

En esos momentos Frederick entro.

-Buenos días Angela. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-Tiene nueve pacientes en espera, su esposa lo llamo para recordarle que almorzarían juntos y el señor Black lo espera.

-Buen día señor.

-Buen día doctor, sé que no me conoce, soy un viejo amigo del padre de Isabella y quería saber cómo esta, desde que paso todo aquello no había tenido la oportunidad de verla.

-Pasemos al consultorio.

-Gracias.

Frederick de inmediato desconfió del hombre. Nunca había conocido ningún amigo de los padres de Bella, y solo si estuviese cerca de ellos, hace trece años, se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido en la casa Swan, ya que el mismo se encargó de que la noticia no se difundiera.

-En que puedo ayudarlo señor Black.

-He estado pensando últimamente en Isabella, su padre la amaba yo era su amigo, bueno mas bien mi padre. Ellos me estaban ayudando con algunos asuntos de mi padre. En esa época era muy joven, pero recuerdo muy bien a Isabella. Ella siempre olía a fresas, era una hermosa niña.

-Y lo sigue siendo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, es más ahora está más hermosa que antes.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora? Me refiero, ¿está estudiando?

-Sí. Está estudiando con su hermano….

Se detuvo, el hombre parecía sacarle información y él no se la daría.

-…..Dígame señor Black, ¿conocía bien a los Swan?

-La verdad, no, mi padre era el mejor amigo de Charlie, tenían algunos negocias juntos. Yo me gradué a los 22 años y llevaba sus cuentas e inversiones, luego de su muerte todo paso a manos de mi podre pues el no había dejado testamento. No fue hasta hace poco que descubrimos que Isabella no murió aquella noche. Así que he venido a devolverle su patrimonio. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.

-¿Y dónde está su padre?

-El murió de un infarto, dos noches después de que se enteró de la muerte de los Swan. Charlie lo había invitado a la fiesta de la niña ese día, pero él tuvo que irse de viaje.

-¿Y usted? Señor Black, ¿fue a esa fiesta?

-Yo le compre el pastel, pero me no pude ir. Lo envié a los Swan esa mañana.

-Debió, haber sido duro el saber lo que paso.

-Si lo fue. Me podría llevar con Isabella, la verdad, quiero verla. Nos llevábamos bien cuando era niña. Era una niña hermosa.

-Isabella, se marchó a la universidad con Emmet. Están estudiando medicina, ella está muy bien ya.

-Medicina ¿Dónde?

-Disculpe señor Black, pero debo empezar con mis consultas ya. Mis pacientes esperan y tengo que almorzar con mi esposa.

-Lo siento. Me podría decir donde esta Isabella para poder verla.

-Ella vendrá en las vacaciones en unos dos meses, si desea venga a la casa a visitarla. Dígale a Angela que le de la dirección y déjeme su número telefónico con ella. En cuanto Bella vuelva, le hare saber.

-¿Bella?

-Sí. Así la llama su hermano y a ella le gusta, así que todos le decimos Bella, Princesa o pequeña.

-Ella siempre fue una princesa.

Salió del consultorio directo al parqueo del edificio. Se montó en su Maserati GT negro y se dirigió al único lugar en donde podría tenerla cerca. Del niño de 22 años de esa noche no quedaba nada. Era desgarbado, con un cabello largo y unas ropas que apenas y se cambiaba, el muchacho estaba podrido hasta los huesos y siempre drogado hasta la medula. Esa noche en la cual el tubo, fue la última en la que ofusco su sentido con la geringa en el brazo, esa noche Isabella Marie Swan se convirtió en su obsesión y su droga. Se sentó en la que era su habitación de niña y cerró los ojos para recordar cada detalle. Había decorado el cuarto tal cual ella lo tenía pero faltaba su olor, intento perfumarla pero el olor nunca fue el mismo. Era ella la que lo tenía loco y las fresas a su lado eran nada. Había comprado la antigua casa de los Swan con el sueño de verla nuevamente jugar en la piscina, pero no fue así. Tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a buscarla.

-Jared, quiero que busques a alguien.

-Diga usted señor.

-Está estudiando medicina, por lo que se está en el país junto con su hermano, están juntos, lo sé, se llama Isabella Marie Macarhty y su hermano Emmet Macarhty. Es para hoy Jared.

-Sí señor.

Cuando conoció a Isabella, ella estaba en el patio de la casa jugando con una muñeca. La niña le sonrio y él le devolvió la mirada. No se consideraba un depravado, pero había algo de esa pequeña niña que lo atraía. Se sentaba a su lado y ella jugaba con él. Jake. Le decía, cuando él llegaba, ella saltaba a sus brazos y él creía morir. El día de su cumpleaños, la vio en ese vestido y supo que nunca la quería lejos de él. Su padre lo encontró besándola en el cuello, él se había estado drogando esa mañana, la ansiedad que sentía era grande y cuando el hombre tomo a la niña e intento marcharse todo se volvió un infierno. Él se la llevaría y no podía permitirlo. Ella era todo en su mundo, ¿Qué haría el sin su droga. Pero aun recordaba haber atrapado la gloria entre las delicadas piernas de la niña y eso lo ponía aún más ansioso.

-Tres meses, me voy tres meses y me dejas. No puedes dejarme mi niña, tú eres mía. Siempre serás mía. Bella, Bella, Bella mi Bella.

Cuando el padre de Jacob supo lo que había pasado, lo enfrento y al decirle lo que había hecho al pobre anciano no le aguanto el corazón y murió. Jacob quedo con todo el patrimonio de los Black y los Swan. Debía tener ese dinero consigo, era su az, así se acercaría a ella como un buen amigo ya que dudaba que ella lo recordara, siempre fue Jake para ella. Pero ahora era Jacob y buscaría a su Isabella, aunque tuviera que matar a media ciudad.

-Te veré pronto, amor mio. No permitiré que nadie te vuelva alejar de mí.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado…..**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Helado de chocolate y fresas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**_

_**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo. **_

_**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco extenso, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior parte 1…..**_

_-….. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí...? _

_Dijo Edward un tanto divertido._

_-….Dios parecen plaga._

_-La película ya termino hermanito. Además ya son las diez de la noches y debemos ir a casa._

_-Bueno. _

_-Nos vemos en el campus Bella. Te iré a buscar a la hora del almuerzo._

_-También pretendes quitármela a esa hora._

_-Oye, almorzaremos todos juntos._

_-eso suena mejor._

_**Capitulo anterior parte 2…**_

_-Tres meses, me voy tres meses y me dejas._

_Cuando el padre de Jacob supo lo que había pasado, lo enfrento y al decirle lo que había hecho al pobre anciano no le aguanto el corazón y murió. Jacob quedo con todo el patrimonio de los Black y los Swan. Debía tener ese dinero consigo, era su haz, así se acercaría a ella como un buen amigo ya que dudaba que ella lo recordara, siempre fue Jake para ella. Pero ahora era Jacob y buscaría a su Isabella, aunque tuviera que matar a media ciudad. _

_-Te veré pronto amor mio. No permitiré que nadie te vuelva alejar de mí._

**_Aquí__ les dejo con el nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

_**ELLA CALLA Y YO LA AMO**_

_**CAPITULO 5: Helado de chocolate y fresas**_

Como lo había prometido, Edward paso por el aula de Bella y la recogió para ir con ella a la cafetería. En el camino, Edward sujeto la mano de Isabella, y ella, la apretó con fuerza haciendo que el sintiera que su corazón se estrujara tan solo por el simple contacto.

-Hey…

Dijo Emmet al lado de Jasper.

-..Ya era hora, princesa ya pedí un emparedado y un jugo para ti, ya que Eddy aquí presente quiere remplazarme algo tenía que hacer.

Bella sonrió a su hermano y él le respondió la sonrisa de inmediato.

Edward fue por su comida y luego, se acomodó al lado de Bella.

-¿Cuál es el plan para mañana Edward?

Pregunto Alice con inquietud, la verdad su hermano se había hecho un misterio toda la semana con respecto de donde llevaría a Bella, después de la Librería.

-No seas metiche Alice.

-Vamos, solo quiero ayudar, queremos ayudar, ¿verdad chicos? Dime Emmet, ¿no te gustaría saber dónde es que mi hermano llevara a Bella? Solo digo.

-No seas chismosa Alice, solo quieres que Emmet se enoje y haga que le diga donde la llevare. Te digo que no resultara, además, Emmet confía en mí, ¿no es así Emmet?

-Completamente, además, Eddy sabe que si le hace algo a mi hermanita lo cuelgo de las bolas, no creo que se arriesgue.

Todos en la mesa rieron y continuaron conversando de todo un poco. Cuando terminaron Alice y Rouse se retiraron y luego Emmet, Edward y Bella se fueron juntos ya que sus clases quedaron en el mismo camino.

-Nos veremos el sábado Bella.

-¿no te veré hasta el sábado?

Pregunto Bella, y en su vos había algo de tristeza y desilusión.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos antes?...

Bella enrojeció hasta el cuello por su declaración.

-…..en ese caso te veo a la salida, mañana en el almuerzo y te llamare en la noche ¿Qué te parece?

-No quiero molestar tanto.

Edward se acercó y roso su mejilla con sus dedos.

-No es molestia Bella, al contrario, yo también quiero verte y poder hablar con tigo….

Ella le sonrió, él se bajó y beso su frente haciéndola cerrar los ojos por el contacto.

-….Te veo luego pequeña.

Edward tenía un plan, llevaría a Bella a Harvard Book Store, allí encontraría los libros que ella quisiera y además uno para él, ya que quería adoptar la rutina de leer con ella, al igual que su padre. Luego la llevaría por un helado a TOSCANINI´S estaba cerca de casa y era un lugar familiar para ella, lo que era perfecto ya que quería sentirla relajada. Le había dicho a Emmet todo su plan ya hacía dos días, bien sabía que debía hacerlo por la paz mental del gigante, y por su bienestar físico. Su teléfono sonó y lo saco del ensueño, sin ver contesto.

-Diga.

-Amor, no sabes lo que me has hecho falta.

-¿Victoria?

-Sí, no recuerda a tu novia Eddy.

-Primero, me llamo Edward no Eddy, segundo, No somos novios y tercero la única que puede llamarme amor es mi Bella, así que te recomiendo que no llames más.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-lo que escuchaste, no quiero que me molestes. No quiero que haya ningún malentendido entre nosotros. Te dejare algo claro, estoy con Isabella ahora o lo estaré muy pronto y más te vale que no interfieras.

Ella rio a través del auricular y la sangre de él le subió a la cabeza.

-Con la niñata estúpida. Pero si parece un estropajo, ¿Qué no la has visto?

-NO TE ATREVAS NUNCA, ESCÚCHAME BIEN VICTORIA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS HABLAR ASÍ DE MI BELLA, ELLA ES MAS DE LO QUE TU NUNCA PODRÁS LLEGAR HA SER.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-No he estado más cuerdo en toda mi vida….

Le aspecto con saña, de verdad la mujer sacaba lo peor de él.

-…ya te lo dijo, y ahora lo repetiré, ya sal de mi vida, no quiero saber más de ti Victoria.

Corto el teléfono con demasiada fuerza, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase, dejando atrás el irritante incidente. Como prometió paso por Bella y la acompaño al auto con su hermano.

-Te llamare preciosa. Nos vemos Emmet.

-Nos vemos Eddy.

No sabía porque más que rabia el que "su cuñado" lo llamase Eddy le causaba gracia.

Al fin el sábado llego, y a las diez de la mañana Edward tocaba la puerta de los Macarhty. Bella estaba ansiosa había pasado toda la noche nerviosa, después de todo, era la primera vez que salía de casa con alguien que no fuese su familia. Pero Edward era diferente, se sentía segura y a Emmet parecía gustarle, se veía relajado con él así que ¿Qué perdería con darle una oportunidad? "_O dármela mi" _pensó. A lo lejos escucho el timbre sonar y un "_yo voy" _de parte de su hermano. Se había vestido sencilla con él; aunque suene increíble, consejo de Emmet, quien le dijo que se pusiera un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores azules con pequeñas mangas en forma de encaje. La hacia parecer una pequeña princesa según se hermano. Se colocó unas zapatillas descubiertas y bajas y soltó todo su cabello, que le rodaba por su espalda hasta su cintura acentuando su piel pálida y hermosos ojos. Solo se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios, después de todo ya estaban bastante rojos.

Edward estaba en la sala hablando animadamente con Emmet, vio que los ojos de este se clavaban en un punto detrás suyo y siguió su visión, "_Demonios que hermosa esta" _pensó ante la visión de Bella, ella ya estaba roja como un tomate pero aun así él no dejaba de comérsela con la mirada. El codazo de Emmet lo saco de su ensueño.

-Esta hermosa.

Dijo con una vos cargada de sentimientos.

-Esa es mi princesa, te dije que estarías hermosa.

Dijo Emmet abrazándola y besando su mejilla colorada.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos.

-Cuídala Eddy.

-Sabes que lo haré Emmet. Por cierto Rouse dijo que vendrá en dos horas.

Salieron y se subieron al auto de Bella y Emmet, y como era costumbre para ella encendió la radio.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-es una sorpresa, te gustara, ya verás.

El teléfono de Bella sonó y puso una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro de su padre en la pantalla.

-Papi.

-Hola princesa, estoy yendo por un libro y quería que me acompañaras.

-yo también, Edward me llevara a una librería.

-¿Edward? O Eddy

-Sí, es un amigo de Emmet y mio, te pondré en el altavoz del auto, así, los tres nos haremos compañía.

Bella conecto el teléfono ante la mirada de Edward.

-Hola Edward.

Dijo Frederick y Edward miro a Bella.

-Es mi papá.

-Hola señor Macarhty.

-Es un gusto hablarte chico, mi hijo me ha hablado de ti. Bienvenido a la familia.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Y dónde irán?

-Es una sorpresa papá.

-En ese caso diviértanse, ya yo he llegado, fue un placer Edward.

-Igualmente señor.

El hombre colgó el teléfono con la más infantil de las sonrisas, el chico se escuchaba sincero y su niña parecía muy cómoda con él.

Bella y Edward llegaron a su destino y de inmediato se abalanzaron por los libros Bella compro "_11Minutos" _y Edward se decidió por "_El gato negro" _la cual le había recomendado Bella. Salieron de allí e Isabella parecía ansiosa por llegar al destino que Edward había establecido para ese día.

-Llegamos.

Anuncio sonriente.

-¿Comeremos helados?

Dijo Bella con cara de niña.

-Sip, vamos.

Salieras y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre el atrapo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Se quedaron mirando la gran cantidad de helados que allí había.

-No sé qué escoger.

Dijo Bella.

-mmmm, yo quiero chocolate y fresas.

-Porque no me sorprende.

Él encogió sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno en ese caso yo pediré de distintos sabores. Uno grande con fresa, vainilla, pina, ron pasa…. ¿puedo pedirlos todos?

-Sí, pero no creo que quepan en un solo tazón pequeña.

-Bueno, entonces solo pediré Ron pasa, chocolate y fresas en el fondo.

-ok, estamos listos entonces.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y una camarera tomo su pedido.

-Dime pequeña ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

-Eh, ya sabes muchas. La música, los libros, cocinar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a ti, digo, ejemplo, a Alice siempre le ha gustado el olor de los árboles y le molesta cuando le despeino el cabello, cosas así.

-Ah, en ese caso, me gusta la sonrisa de mi hermano y la tuya, me gusta cuando el cielo es azul y tiene muchas nubes blancas, me gusta el agua fría cuando toca mi piel. ¿A ti?

-Bueno, me gusta la lluvia, el sonido de las olas, la paz de los acuarios, me gusta tu risa, me gusta verte reír….

Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y trato de cubrir su cara con su pelo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-…..también me gustan tus sonrojos.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? Es cierto.

-También me gusta tu cabello.

Dijo Bella muy avergonzada.

-Pero si esta todo loco.

-No importa.

La camarera llego con los helados y Bella dio gracias al cielo "_¿Por qué eres tan bocona con él? Será mejor que comas y calles" _se auto recriminó mirando su helado.

-Son muy grandes.

-Lo sé. Vamos empieza a comer.

-me dejas probar el tuyo Edward.

-Claro.

Le dijo pasándole una cucharada y dándosela en los labios. _"será mejor que no haga eso con la lengua de nuevo" _dijo Edward pasa si mismo cuando vio la pequeña lengua de Isabella asomarse para atrapar la pequeña cuchara.

-mmmm, esta delicioso, creo que comeré primero ese, pero esta abajo.

-Bueno como el de arriba hasta que termine, y ahí está el de chocolate. O podemos compartir el mio y al final ambos nos comeremos el tuyo ¿Qué te parece?

-¿No importa?

-Para nada, pero creo que debería sentarme de ese lado de la mesa, digo, así será más cómodo.

-Creo que sí.

-Bien.

Edward pasó al otro lado de la mesa y se acomodó a su lado, la cercanía cómoda y agradable.

-Bien, yo como el lado derecho y tú el izquierdo.

Bella asintió con la boca ya llena del dulce, Edward se quedaba embobado mirando como Bella abría su pequeña boca e introducía la cuchara con suavidad y muy despacio "_Dios que boca más hermosa" _pensó y siguió observando el vaivén de los labios de Bella mientras cerraba sus ojos en total entrega al dulce placer de postre y diciendo _"mmmm" _en pequeños gemidos que terminaron yendo a la entrepierna de Edward "_Emmet me matara" _se decía al pensar que esos gemidos se escucharían mucho mejor si él estuviese bajo su piel "_ya basta Cullen lo arruinaras"_

_-¿_te gusta?

-Esta deliciosa.

Bella saco su pequeña lengua para saborear el postre que estaba en su labio inferior y luego lo miro sonriendo, ella no tenía ni idea de que su forma de portarse estaba volviendo literalmente loco al chico.

-Vengo enseguida.

Dijo Edward parándose como un rayo de la mesa. Llego al baño y se encerró en uno de los privados.

-Carajo….

Grito al ver el tamaño que había adquirido su verga, no podía sacar las imágenes de Isabella y su lengua de su cabeza y no podía mostrar "eso" a ella, no sería correcto y no quería, lo deseaba, sí, pero sabía que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo.

-….. ¿Y ahora qué hago con tigo?...

Le pregunto a su protuberante mientras la acaricia su gran masa de carne dura como hierro. Solo tuvo que pensar el su pequeña lengua rosándole para que en poco tiempo se liberara, lo cual fue como la gloria para él.

-….Eres un puto pervertido Cullen, contrólate por Dios.

Volvió a la mesa y Estaba terminando su lado.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si pequeña, no te preocupes. Ya casi terminaste, será mejor que me apure.

-es que esta delicioso.

Terminaron de comer el helado y se quedaron conversando en la mesa, mientras tomaban pequeñas cucharadas del de Isabella.

-¿En qué quieres especializarte pequeña?

-Me gusta la pediatría. Y ya sé que tú quieres cirugía.

-Así es, tienes buena memoria. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-_Verde_

_-_¿Por qué te apena decirlo?

-_porque no tenía uno hasta que lo vi en tus ojos._

-gracias, pero no debe apenarte por eso, a mí también me gustan los tuyos, son hermosos y cálidos.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El chocolate, aunque también el marrón.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el color de tus ojos y tu cabello.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa que derritió su corazón "_Eres preciosa princesa"_

-Gracias ¿Qué cosas no te gustan?

-mmm, el tráfico.

-¿el trafico solo eso?

-sí, hay poco que no me guste, mamá dice que en la vida hay que disfrutar todo al máximo. ¿Qué no te gusta a ti pequeña?

-Los ojos negros, que me toquen sin permiso, las fiestas de cumpleaños y que me feliciten. Me dan miedo.

Edward sabía el porqué, pero aun así quiso que ella creyera en una normal conversación.

-Es raro, ¿Por qué no te gustan?

-Mis padres, Charlie y Renee, murieron el día que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños número seis.

-¿y los ojos oscuros?

-_Él los tiene negros._

Fue un susurro casi inaudible, "_Dios Emmet tiene razón ella lo recuerda"_

_-_¿Quién?

-_Jake._

Dijo a su lado, Edward vio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se hacía más pesada, parecía lejana y miraba un punto fijo por el cristal, en un momento la vio respirar forzada mente "_Mierda" _atrapo su cara y empezó a llamarla.

-Bella, Bella mírame, por favor….

Ella lo miro y en sus ojos vio pánico y suplica. Estaba visiblemente aterrada, él la atrapo por la cintura y la aferro a su cuerpo. Ella se ató al cuerpo de Edward mientras él besaba su cabeza y frotaba su espalda.

-…..tranquila, ya paso.

-Edward.

-Si pequeña, ya, estoy con tigo.

Paso un rato largo y luego él la fue soltando poco a poco y volvieron a poner atención al helado.

-Hey, mira ya llegamos al chocolate.

Ella lo miro y le sonrió, definitivamente con él ella no tenía nada que temer, la trataba con respeto y no exigía que le contara nada más, cualquiera en su lugar le habría hecho preguntas de que le habría pasado, pero el solo la consoló y ato a él. Y ahí estaba, ofreciéndole helado casi derretido con una gran sonrisa.

-No llegamos al chocolate Edward, el helado se ha derretido.

-Pues lo beberemos entonces, de todas formas esta delicioso.

-Si verdad. Tu primero.

Edward tomo la taza y la llevo a su boca en la cual se formó una gran raya color chocolate. Bella sonrió y paso sus dedos para quitarle el gran bigote, luego se llevó los dedos a la boca.

-Creo que tendrás que lavarte la cara.

-¿Qué?

Dijo Edward totalmente aturdido por la imagen de Bella y sus dedos en sus labios.

-Tu cara, está llena de chocolate.

-Ah, tu turno, esta rico.

Ella hiso lo mismo y al igual que él se le hiso un enorme bigote de chocolate, Bella se iba a limpiar pero Edward tenía otra idea.

-Espera vamos hacer algo.

Saco su teléfono y junto sus cuerpos y sus rostros aún más, tomando una foto de ambos con la cara llena del postre.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-presumir con Jasper.

-Eres malo.

-El hace lo mismo y peor, besa a mi hermana y me envía las fotos.

-Si tú hicieras eso te matarían.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Pero podría.

Y allí estaba el sonrojo furioso. Edward se rió a carcajadas y ella lo siguió.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco? Hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí.

-Me gustaría.

Llegaron y caminaron en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas, se sentaron en una de las bancas a descansar y Edward abrazo a Isabella por la cintura apretándola suavemente, ella sin chistar acepto su cercanía.

-¿quieres salir con migo otro día Bella? no a comprar un libro, digo, como a una cita con migo.

-¿Quieres salir con migo en una cita?

-Sí, quiero, lo deseo. Eres hermosas, inteligente, amable y haces las mejores galletas del mundo. ¿Qué tonto en este mundo no querría salir contigo?

-No sé, es que, no puedo darte mucho y yo ni puedo ofrecerte lo que otras chocas.

-Vamos Isabella, tu para mi eres más que cualquier otra chica, y no te preocupes por nada, nunca haría algo que te dañara o te hiciera sentir incomoda, yo te esperare y quiero decirte que aquí me tienes para lo que sea que quieras, seré tu amigo o confidente no importa cuando donde o la hora, yo estaré y estoy para ti. Yo te quiero Bella.

-Eres muy dulce con migo…..si saldré con tigo.

-PERFECTO….

Bella dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-….Perdón pequeña, no quería asustarte pero de verdad me haces muy feliz….

Dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Eres mí el próximo domingo, te llevare a cenar. Hablando de ¿comida, que tal si vamos por algo de comer?, ya está la hora del almuerzo y no hemos comido.

-Está bien, pero que sea algo sencillo, yo hare la cena en casa.

-Estupendo. En ese caso creo que un jugo y galletas, será más una merienda que una comida, pero la verdad el helado me dejo satisfecho.

-Yo igual y estoy de acuerdo.

Al terminar ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, comieron en una banca mientras contaban cosas de sus familias y la escuela, pero Edward trato de no volver a recordarle la noche de su cumpleaños y nada que tuviese que ver con fiestas. Al llegar al departamento ya eran la cinco de la tarde, Bella abrió la puerta y de inmediato vieron el rostro de Alice frente a ellos.

-Cuenten, vi la foto, eres malo.

-Que metiche eres Alice Cullen.

-No soy metiche solo tengo curiosidad.

-Sonrían.

Eso fue Rouse, quien los sorprendió tomándole una foto.

-Vamos chicos, vean a la cámara y tu Edward sujétala. Así.

-Oye Eddy creo que ya fui muy condescendiente con tigo hoy, tendremos una charla más tarde.

-Como quieras Emmet.

Bella fue a la cocina en compañía de Alice y Rouse, quien miraba atenta cada pasa que hacia bella para preparar la pasta.

-Y dinos Bella ¿Cómo te trato mi hermano?

-Perfecto, fue muy amable y comprensivo en todo momento.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Alice, déjala en paz, no te preocupes Bella, Alice solo esta dolida porque ya no es el centro del universo para Edward.

-Eso no es cierto, yo siempre seré todo su universo Rouse. Y ¿saldrán de nuevo?

-Sí. El domingo, me invito a cenar.

-Perfecto, Rouse y yo te arreglaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Si Bella, vendremos temprano, hoy veremos lo que tienes en el closet sino saldremos a comprar algo. Vamos a matar a mi hermanito. AAAAAAH Rouse tendremos cuñada.

-Pe-pe-pero yo-yo solo, no puedo.

-Oh vamos Bella no te apenes, te ayudaremos con gusto, no sabes lo felices que nos hace el saber que tú y Edward saldrán.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no caes muy bien.

-Gracias, ustedes también me caen bien.

Dios ella estaba feliz, se arriesgó, pero ahora y gracias a ello, tenía buenos y sinceros amigos. Su hermano estaba feliz y ni siquiera había estado pendiente de ella, se portaba como un joven cualquiera en ese ambiente y eso le gustaba y a su padre pareció gustarle Edward todo era perfecto, solo debía esperar y no tener miedo. Sabía bien que Edward estaría ahí, él se lo prometió y ella confiaba en él.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Un paso más hasta la libertad y un día m

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M. pero la historias es mía.**_

_**Disfruten un nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

_**ELLA CALLA Y YO LA AMO**_

_**Capítulo 6: Un paso más hasta la libertad y un día más feliz.**_

Ya casi se terminaba el semestre y las vacaciones de invierno se avecinaban. Emmet y Bella se irían de vuelta a Phoenix, mientras Jasper, Alice, Rouse y Edward volverían a New York. Durante estos meses anteriores, tanto Emmet como su padre se dispusieron a buscar y rastrear el nombre de "Jake" y relacionarlos con la familia Swan, estaban, al igual que Edward, seguros de que ese era el hombre que le había hecho daño a Isabella y su familia. Pero aún con todo el dinero de los Makarthy no apareció, y nuevamente estaban en cero. Frederick estaba ansioso pero aun así comprendía la posición de Edward. Ellos no podían forzar a Isabella hablar de aquello, lo único que lograrían era que ella volviera a cerrarse nuevamente, eso no lo arriesgarían nunca.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

Pregunto Edward ansioso.

-No lo sé Eddy, esto es frustrante ¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre desaparezca de la faz de la tierra?

-Tal vez, solo estamos confundidos, piénsenlo de esta forma, cuando Isabella lo conoció tenía unos cinco años o menos tal vez. A esa edad, yo le decía _"Nana"_ a Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Dijo Frederick del otro lado de la línea.

-Que es posible que ella de dijese _Jake_, solo de cariño, que ese sea su apodo, no su nombre y lo más probable es que solo ella le dijese así. No necesariamente debe ser se apodo conocido por todos.

-Eddy tiene razón papá, y si es el caso, nunca lo encontraremos así. Pero también quiere decir que en algún momento, ella escucho su nombre.

-Puede ser, pero los niños tienen una gran imaginación, no necesariamente tiene que ver con el nombre.

-Eso también es cierto.

-Pero me parece curioso.

-¿Qué cosa papá?

-Hace como un mes, más o menos. Llego un hombre al hospital, me dijo que era un viejo amigo de los Swan y que se acababa de enterar de que Isabella seguía con vida.

-Pero, eso es imposible.

-A que te refieres Emmet.

Dijo Edward algo confundido, después de todo, una noticia así debió de aparecer en todas las noticias.

-Papá cubrió que no se difundiera la historia. Solo los policías de esa noche, la señora que llamo a emergencias y el personal del hospital, lo sabía, a todos a excepción de los policías se les dejo claro que no debían hablar con nadie sobre el tema. Papá consiguió una orden para proteger a Isabella, poniendo como excusa que ella estaba en peligro ya que el asesino había huido y la dejo por muerta, un juez amigo de papa expidió la orden y se hiso legal para todo el mundo. Además papa remunero económicamente a todos a modo de que se mantuviesen más callados aun. Cualquier persona que supiera de eso debió ser policía o….

-Estar la noche que ocurrió todo.

Lo interrumpió Edward, con una muesca de horror y esperanza. Porque, pensándolo de ese modo ese tipo seguía tras el rastro de Bella, pero también se había arriesgado a salir a la luz lo que daría oportunidad para atraparlo, la pregunta era ¿Qué lo habría hecho salir?

-A si es….

Dijo Frederick.

-….lo que me parece curioso, es que el tipo se llama_ Jacob Black_. Díganme si le dijeran un apodo ¿Cómo lo llamarían?

-Jake.

Dijeron Emmet y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Lo mande a investigar el mismo día que llego aquí, y el tipo está limpio. Incluso el día del asesinato se supone que él estaba en Texas, según él los Swan los invitaron a él y a su padre pero ninguno pudo asistir…

Frederick se silenció por un momento, no quería asustar a los muchachos pero creyó preferible contarles todo.

-…Él quiere ver a Bella, trato de que le dijera donde estaba. Según el la fortuna de los Swan está en su poder y ahora que sabe que Bella está viva quiere devolvérsela, le dije que la podría ver en cuando ella vuelva a casa de vacaciones pero creo que él no se quedara tranquilo.

-Por Dios. Eso quiere decir que tal vez ese hombre este buscando a Bella ahora.

Dijo Edward con un poco de pánico en su voz.

-Papá.

-Tranquilo Emmet, no te lo había querido decir para que no te asustaras, hace un mes que tu e Isabella tienen protección. Hay alguien siguiéndolos, dos personas para ser específicos. Les di autorización para que tomaran fotos de todo el que se acercara demasiado en especial de los extraños, lo que es fácil ya que no suelen juntarse con muchas personas.

-Gracias señor Makarthy.

-Gracias papá.

-No es nada, se cuánto aman a Bella y no se preocupen ella estará bien.

-¿Qué? Seño yo…

Edward trato de protestar "_¿cómo sabe su padre que la amo?"_

-No te preocupes muchacho, por cierto, me encanto lo que hiciste para ella en su primera cita.

-Todos me ayudaron señor, un momento ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Bueno si quieren fotos de _eso_, Lilian tiene tres enmarcadas. Pero les prometo que solo fue esa vez, y solo porque queríamos ver a Bella y a ti en sus primeras citas.

-O por Dios, también no han fotografiado a Rouse y a mí.

-Sip. Tu madre parece niño en juguetería con esas fotos, tiene un álbum gigantesco con todas.

-¡Papá! Controla a tu mujer.

-Bono, bueno ya, por cierto, Edward, ¿podrías darme el número de tu padre? Es que quiero hablar algo con él, ya sabes cosas…. de la profesión.

-Claro no hay problema…. Señor, su hija es especial para mí.

-Lo se chico, y créeme estoy feliz por eso.

-Gracias.

Ya hacían dos meses que Edward y Bella salían en citas, al parque a cenar, a comer un helado o simplemente a caminar en Common Park, cosa que se había vuelto casi una costumbre. En la primera cita la invito a cenar pero llevarla a un lugar lleno de gente en donde ella se cohibiera, no era su plan, en cambio y con la ayuda de todos, preparo una cena romántica con velas en una mesa y la colocaron al lado del lago de Common Park, la vista era hermosa y ellos "solos" pasaron una hermosa velada. Rouse y Alice la ayudaron a arreglarse sencilla ya que no querían alterar lo que ella era, un poco abrigada y la maquillaron de forma suave y delicada pero le agregaron un labial rojo lo cual atrajo la atención de Edward todo el tiempo, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados acompañados de unas botas bajas, blusa blanca y un abrigo suelto en colores degradado de verde dándole un color hermoso a sus ojos. Esa noche Bella esperaba que la besara, pero Edward no quería presionarla y sentía que ella aún no estaba preparada, esperaría, la esperaría hasta que confiar de todo en él y así lo hiso. En una semana se irían y él no estaba entusiasmado por ello.

-¿Qué tienes Eddy?

Le dijo Emmet mientras volvían al departamento.

-Ya saldremos de vacaciones y no veré a Bella ni tu a Rouse en casi un mes.

-Ni lo digas, Le pediré a Rouse que sea mi novia.

-Baya, sí que te tiene mal, ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Mañana, saldremos a cenar y allí se lo pediré.

-Pues felicidades.

-¿y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-Oh vamos Eddy, no te hagas el tonto. Sé que llevas todo este tiempo por echártele encima a mi hermana, y no lo has hecho para no confundirla o asustarla; lo que te agradezco, pero creo que ya es tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo estoy diciendo yo, la conozco mejor que nadie y si te digo que esta lista es porque lo está, además a Alice y a ti les falta poco para ir hacer sus prácticas y a Bella y a mí nos falta mucho aun. ¿Quieres irte sin asegurarla? No te diré que aceptare que cualquiera se le acerque, pero tampoco le impediré que tengas otros amigos y quien sabe tales….

-Ya basta Emmet, ya entendí, no tienes que ser cruel con migo.

-Yo solo decía.

-Si claro. Lo hare, no deseo nada más que eso.

-Y ella aceptara te lo aseguro, después de todo, solo a mí me ama más que a ti.

Edward se rio antes de que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Era cierto, estaba perdiendo tiempo, y no le quedaba mucho ya. Estarían en el hospital mientras que ella tendría que seguir en el campus dos años más.

En el departamento, Rouse, Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en la alfombra de la habitación de esta última mientras charlaban de toso un poco.

-Bella.

-Si Rouse.

-Quiero pedirte algo, es importante para mí.

-Dime.

Dijo Bella mientras se paraba a ver de frente a su amiga y ella hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno…. como sabes ya queda poco para terminar el semestre. Me han pedido que entregue un trabajo me gustaría que tu fueras mi trabajo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo Rouse.

-Quiero tomarte fotos para una pequeña exposición que tendrá nuestro curso al final del semestre. Será en la galería de la universidad, estarán todos los maestros y otras personas, regularmente a los de primer año no se les dan la oportunidad, pero mi profesor dice que mi trabajo transmite todo y más de lo que él nunca había visto y me ha dado una oportunidad. Quiero fotografiarte en blanco y negro y quizás si me lo permites un semi desnudo, no se verá nada lo prometo y será de espaldas si aceptas.

Bella estaba impactada, nunca le gustaba llamar la atención y que todo el mundo viera sus fotos le daba pánico. Miro los ojos de su amiga en ellos veía un brillo, la miraba como tantas veces lo había hecho, sentía el amor en ellos, esas personas la amaban y ella a ellos ¿Qué les costaba hacerlas un poco más feliz?

-Está bien Rouse lo hare. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-AAAAAAH, gracias, gracias, gracias, solo tienes que mirar y hacer lo que te pida en cámara. Alice me ayudara con la ropa no habrá maquillaje, eres hermosa tal cual eres y quiero que todo el mundo lo vea…...

Le dijo Rouse con una gran sonrisa, enmarcando sus óyelos. Para Bella no había una mujer más hermosa que Rouse pero al parecer a ella no le importaba mucho esto aunque siempre se veía hermosa.

-Empezaremos pasado mañana, la exposición será nueve días antes de las vacaciones. ¿Estas segura de hacerlas todas?

-Si estoy segura, pero será mejor que no le digamos a Emmet y a Edward del semi desnudo ya que no creo que les cause gracia.

-Si ya lo creo. Y ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?

-No mucho, solo estaremos en casa, nunca salimos.

-Tal vez el próximo año puedas venir y pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Tal vez el cobarde de mi hermano se anime y te pida ser su novia de una buena vez.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura, y si no lo hace Rouse y yo le cortaremos el cuello.

Bella se rio, a veces pensaba que Rouse y Alice serian la perdición de Edward, que algún día de veras llegarían a matarlo y hacia cualquier locura que a ellas no les agradara.

-Creo que Emmet te lo pedirá pronto a ti.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera pronto. No se tal vez, lo haga esta noche o mañana.

-Él te dijo algo.

-No sé, puede ser.

-AAAAAAH, me lo pedirá mañana en la noche. Por dios no he sacado mi ropa. Alice tenesmos que irnos, ayúdame.

Alice fue arrastrada por el brazo, pasaron como un rayo ante los ojos de los chicos quienes estaban en la sala viendo una película.

-¿Qué les paso?

Pregunto Jasper mirando a Emmet.

-Ni idea. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas.

-¿Y bella?

Pregunto Edward.

-Debe estar en su cuarto, no vi que pasara.

-Voy a ver.

Edward se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de Bella. La encontró tirada en el suelo boca arriba, se recostó a su lado en silencio, era agradable estar así con ella. Ella volteo su rostro y lo miro de frente, ambos voltearon sus cuerpos quedando recostados. Edward empezó como en tantas ocasiones acariciar su rostro y ella cerro los ojos ante el contacto.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Pensaba en las vacaciones y en ti. No nos veremos en mucho tiempo, te extrañare.

-Yo también pequeña. Desearía que pudieras ir con nosotros o yo ir con tigo.

-Yo también.

Edward se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente juntos, ella lo abrazo por al cintura y el hiso lo mismo, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente sus labios se rosaron. Edward la escucho respiras y su aliento le baño los sentidos era dulce y cálido poco a poco presiono sus labios con los de ella de forma suave, dejando pequeños besos en su boca para luego dejarlos pegados y empezar a moverlos lentamente. Bella se sentía en las nubes era la sensación más placentera que había sentido jamás, le respondía y por instinto empezó a mover sus labio y abrir la boca poco a poco dando acceso y permiso a él para que accediera a ella. El beso era lo más dulce del mundo, se separaban pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego seguían. Finalmente sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron como bailarines conocidos de años, eran perfectos y compatibles. Edward empezó a reducir el tono del beso y bajo sus labios sobre los de ella, la sintió sonreír sobre ellos y el hiso lo mismo, se miraron un momento y él dijo:

-Te amo princesa.

Ella le sonrio, en sus ojos veía verdad, cariño, amor, ese que en ese momento él le confesaba y ella anhelan. ¿Ella lo amaba? Si, lo hacía, y lo hacía con fuerza, no había sentido algo así en su vida por nadie, sabía que era el amor de un hermano, de amigos y de sus pobres. Esto que sentía por él era diferente pero aún más intenso. Se sentía libre, protegida, segura y sobre todo se sentía en paz en brazos de Edward.

-Te amo Edward.

El la miro sorprendido, pero al segundo reacciono y el abrazo a él, era el momento y no lo desaprovecharía. Con su cuerpo atado a él y la más brillante sonrisa dijo:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?

La reputación de ella se detuvo un momento, y una lagrima se vació por sus mejilla.

-Sí, sí quiero.

Y ella volvió a besar, pero esta vez más fuerte y con más pasión. Ella lo aceptaba y en su corazón no había temor, nunca le temería, él siempre la protegía hasta de sí misma en ocasiones y la amaba Dios él la amaba y ella no podía ser más feliz por ello.

-Te amo princesa, te amo, te amo mucho.

Le diecia mientras besaba su rostro y ella reía como niña pequeña. Salieron a la sala tomados de la mano, Edward y Jasper ya tenían que irse, Emmet miraba la gran sonrisa de Edward con picardía y a su hermana con ternura.

-¿Adivina quién acepto ser mi novia Emmet?

-Baya, ya era hora.

Dijo Jasper.

-Así que por fin te salieron bolas Eddy, te dije que diría que sí. Deja que mamá se entere, se pondrá loca.

-Emmet, sabes muy bien que se atreve a venir aquí.

Dijo Bella con la cara un poco aterrorizada.

-Lo sé, será divertido, han estado esperando que les diga que Edward ya te lo había dicho. hace mucho.

Bella lloriqueo como un bebe, sabía bien que su madre haría de esto un acontecimiento y su padre ni se diga. Edward volvo a besarla antes de salir, no antes de hacerle señas a Jasper para que se llevara a su cuñado y los dejara en paz.

La noche siguiente Emmet le pidió a Rouse que fuese su novia a lo que ella contesto que si se inmediato. En la mañana siguiente luego de su última clase Bella fue atacada por Rouse y Alice. Habían arreglado un espacio en la biblioteca junto al piano y la ventana además de uno en la terraza, había, literalmente echado a los hombres del departamento ya que no se cansaban de preguntar qué era lo que hacían. Ellos se fueron a dormir a casa de Jasper y Edward. La sesión comenzó y Rouse no se cansaba de tomar fotos.

-Bien Bella, ahora quiero que pienses en algo triste y no mires a la cámara mira a la ventana y que la luz toque tu rostro.

A Rouse le impresionaba lo que la acamara tomaba, ella no hacía nada para ella todas las fotos eran oro. Ella expresaba justo lo que se le pedía incluso de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas ante esa petición. Rouse y Alice detuvieron todo y de inmediato la abrazaron, pero ella les sonrio.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

-De verdad cariño, podemos dejarlo aquí, todas las fotos están preciosas.

-No Rouse está bien, podemos seguir.

-De acuerdo. Ahora…haremos el desnudo. Alice arreglara tu cabello para dejar ver toda tu espalada y tapáramos la parte baja con una tela semi transparente, quiero que te veas sensual, como si miraras a Edward y él no se diera cuenta, y sonrías pero no mucho.

Ella lo hiso y lo que se plasmó en la foto fue la imagen del puro pecado._ "baya hermanito ella te volverá loco" _pensó Alice, con una gran sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Bella?

-Si

-¿Crees que podamos hacer una de frente?, digo, no del todo y por supuesto te taparemos con la tela.

Ella pensó un momento, su abdomen tenía imperceptibles líneas de los que alguna vez fueron cicatrices. Cuando Rouse y Alice la vieron desnudas la primera vez al cambiarle una blusa, ella casi hiperventila, pero luego, ellas les mostraron todas sus cortaduras y cicatrices de niñas, narrando cada osadía en las que muy seguidos aparecían Edward y Jasper, y a partir de entonces no tuvo miedo y las suyas dejaron de doler. Ya no se avergonzaba ante ellas y esa era la oportunidad para sacar ese penoso sentimiento de ella de una vez y por todas. Quería cambiar, avanzar y en esa pregunta estaba la oportunidad perfecta así que dijo.

-No veo el problema, ¿es la última?

-Sí, quisiera que colocaras tus manos hacia atrás, que estiraras el cuello para que tu cabello, se extienda hasta el suelo y tus piernas semi flexionadas, cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda, esta vez usaremos una tela semi transparente pero de color negro. ¿Podrás?

-Suena simple.

-Ok, Alice, quiero que le pongas el labial rojo carmín a Bella, será lo único de color en mis fotos, además de atraer la atención de su cuerpo a sus labios, será el perfecto camuflaje.

Las fotos se hicieron y Rouse las llevo con su maestro para seleccionarlas.

James Paterson, hombre de 50 años y con una experiencia de treinta años en fotografía, no podía creer lo que veía. Las fotos eran perfectas. La mujer en ella era la musa, el sueño de todo artista y en un momento, se sintió celoso de la adolecente a su lado. El había pasado toda su vida buscando la suya y nunca la encontró. Veía cual escoger para la exposición pero no pudo.

-No sé qué hacer con estas fotos señorita Hale.

Rouse se tensó y entristeció, ella creía que las fotos eran buenas pero al parecer su criterio estaba errado.

-Lo siento mucho señor Paterson, pero gracias por la oportunidad sé que…

-De que habla señorita Hale. A lo que me refiero, es que no se cuales elegir, cada uno de los temas de la exposición están aquí, creo que usted llenaría el salón de exposiciones. Hablare con los demás profesores, no le habíamos dicho pero las fotos estarán a la venta se avisaría en día de la selección, se lo digo porque sus fotos serian una mina de oro aquí, será para una buena causa.

-Señor no sé qué decir, pero en ese caso hay tres fotos que no vendería, sería como traicionar a la persona en ellas y no lo haría.

-Se refiere a los semidesnudos, esas serian de las que tendrían más éxito, le recomiendo que le pregunte a su amiga. Si ella acepta dígale que es a beneficio de hogares de mujeres maltratadas, es una buena causa y ayudaría a muchas de esas mujeres y sus hijos.

-La llamare, ella está en el campus, estudia medicina.

-Entonces vamos a buscarla yo hablare con ustedes, sería más simple así.

-Profesor, le pediré que no se le acerque, no la toque, no le gusta, los estrenos la asustan.

El maestro la miro con intriga pero aun así asintió.

Llegaron al aula de Bella y como era costumbre ella estaba en frente. El maestro entro y hablo con el titular de la clase y este le dijo a bella que saliera. Al hacerlo se tensó cuando vio al hombre acto seguido Rouse el saludo y ella se relajó un poco aunque no del todo. El maestro la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella le respondió, luego de explicare lo ocurrido, Bella acepto la oferta, después de todo era por una buena causa y al igual que Rouse le había asegurado en las fotos no se veía mucho, lo que agradecía.

-Muchas gracias señorita Swan.

Las semanas pasaron y en ningún momento las chicas les habían dicho a Emmet y Edward lo que habían hecho aunque Jasper vio las fotos. Cuando Edward le pregunto que como eran le dijo.

-Creo que tu funeral se avecina.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ya verás.

Emmet y Edward parecían más nerviosos que todos esa noche, Rouse Y Alice los veían con diversión, mientras el maestro anunciaba la apertura y posterior subasta de las obras. Entraron y fueron directo al trabajo de Rouse. Las fotos eran preciosas estaban apostadas en un extremos, eran magnificas, Emmet veía a su hermana y las fotos, sí que era hermosa y Rouse había logrado sacar lo mejor de ella.

-Son hermosas Rouse, seguro acabaras con todos aquí. Estas hermosa mi amor.

Le dijo Edward a Bella, esta se empezó a morder la boca y Edward supo que había más.

-No son esas las que quiero que veas.

Le dijo Bella de forma tímida y Edward escucho las pequeñas risitas de su hermana.

-A no.

-No, las demás están al doblar en el fondo.

Edward siguió la indicación de Bella y cuando llego a la pared creyó que se desmayaría. Había más de quince personas mirando las pinturas todas hombres, parecían no parpadear.

-¿Porque hay tanta gente aquí?

Jasper se rio en el fondo lo que captó la atención de todos, Edward vio las fotos y por Dios que creyó que se venía en ese lugar. Era la cosa más sensual que había visto en su vida, bella se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

-Cuando Rouse tomo esa…

Le dijo señalando la foto donde ella se encontraba de espaldas.

-…..Me dijo que imaginara que te miraba, sin que te dieras cuenta, y lo hice. En esa….

Dijo señalando que estaña con el labial carmín y los labios entreabiertos.

-…..Me dijo que imaginaras que me tacabas y que expresara lo que sentía.

Edward no supo si fue a propósito, pero ella acababa de matarlo, su excitación no podría ser mayor y ella le hablaba de forma sensual casi jadeante, se volteó y sin medir quien los viera tomo posesión de su boca con fuerza y ella atrapo su cabello con las mismas ganas, se separó un poco aun mirando sus labios y dijo:

-¿quieres matarme niña?

Bella no sabía porque pero la repuesta que tenía en mente le pareció peligrosa pero aun así, se sentía sensual, y quería que Edward la mirara como miraba su retrato y justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Así que se le acercó a su oído y con voz ronca dijo:

-Si eso quiero. Lo deseo, te amo.

Edward la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la arrastro hasta la salida había frio así que la llevo hasta uno de los pacillos. La atrapo de la pared y le beso los labios con lujuria mientras ella se aferraba a él. Ella sintió la dureza en la entrepierna de Edward y supo lo que había provocado, cosa que el hiso sonreír. Alice le había hablado de aquello, se sentía lista y estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo de ella a Edward, él estaba incrédulo pero la sentía entregada así que le beso el rostro y empezó a bajar hasta su cuello, recibiendo un largo y sonoro jadeo por parte de ella, le beso con ternura mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, ella sujetaba su cabello y lo atraía más a ella, buscaba mas de su contacto. Edward volvió a su boca y la volvió a besar, esta vez con menos intensidad, aminorando el beso. Se quedó pegado a ella jadeando en sus labios.

-Te amo.

-Y yo más.

-Tenemos que volver, no debemos dejar sola a Rouse. Me encantan tus fotos, eres hermosa.

-Gracias, estaba asustada, creí a que te enfadarías.

-Bueno solo son fotos además solo será esta noche.

-Respecto a eso.

-¿Qué?

-es que me pidieron autorización para ponerlas en la subasta y yo acepte.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Pondrán en venta las fotos, esas dos fotos?

-Sí.

-tengo que hablar con Emmet.

Salió de allí seguido por Bella con cara de diversión, encontraron a Emmet frente a las fotos de su hermana con la boca abierta.

-EMMET.

-Ya viste esto.

Le dijo Emmet a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.

-Vamos Eddy, solo será una noche además están hermosas.

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, lo que no sabes es que las venderán.

-¿Qué?

-La venderán, tenemos que comprarlas.

-De acuerdo.

La subasta comenzó y todas las fotos expuestas fueron vendiéndose, al final dejaron la explosión de Rouse, y las dos fotos al final.

-Estas son las últimas de la noche, se llaman "DESEO" y "PASIÓN" ya saben por qué.

Dijo James.

-la oferta para "DESEO" empieza con cien dólares.

Al final de las ofertas fueron Edward y Emmet quien compró la foto en seiscientos dólares, Rouse y Bella estaban con la boca abierta mientras Alice y Jasper estaban riendo hasta dolerles el estómago.

-Por último, tenemos "PASIÓN" cuya oferta empieza con doscientos dolaré.

-trecientos.

Dijo Emmet.

-Quinientos.

Dijo un hombre que se encontraba en una de las últimas filas. Las ofertas fueron aumentando hasta que al final solo Emmet y el hombre del número 26 quedaron pujando por la foto.

-Emmet, ¿dejaremos que se la lleve?

-De eso nada.

-Dos mil quinientos.

Dijo el número 26.

-Cuatro mil.

Todos callaron, y el numero 26 ya no levanto la tabla.

-Cuatro mil a la una, Cuatro mil a las dos, Cuatro mil a las….

-Ocho mil dólares.

-Dijo el número 26 mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Edward y Emmet se miraron el uno al otro y no tuvieron más remedio que darse por vencidos, no podrían seguir pujando contra ese hombre, evidentemente tenía más acceso y dinero que ellos. De pronto desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó.

-Diez mil dólares.

Todos voltearon a ver, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba dos parejas de extraordinaria belleza, miraban con altives y orgullo, el numero 27 dijo.

-Once mil dólares.

-Quince mil.

Dijo otro de los hombres del fondo. Finalmente el hombre se dio por vencido y la foto de Isabella fue comprada por…

-Papá.

Dijo Isabella mientras abrazaba a su Frederick, el hombre había llegado tarde a la exposición, quería darles una salpresa a sus hijos pero el tráfico y la demora del avión les jugaron una mala pasada.

-Hola princesa. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tú compraste la foto?

-No.

-Lo he hecho yo.

Bella se tensó, el extraño la miraba con simpatía y su padre lo hacía igual, lo miro y la mujer a su lado.

-Hola pequeña, soy Carlisle el padre de Edward y Alice, esta es Esme mi esposa.

Bella esbozo una gran sonrisa y de inmediato estiro la mano para saludar al hombre.

-Es un placer señor y señora Cullen.

En ese momento Edward y Emmet se acercaron.

-¿Papá que están haciendo aquí?

-Es bueno saber que mi hijo me ha extrañado y tiene tantos deseaos de verme.

Dijo Carlisle con ironía. Edward no tardo en acortar el espacio entre ellos y abrazarlo y luego besar a su madre. Alice y Rouse llegaron y saludaron a la pareja. Emmet agarro a Rouse de la cintura y la presento a sus padres.

-Ahora si….

Dijo Edward.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

-Yo los invite, quería que fuera una salpresa.

Dijo Frederick.

-Los he invitado a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, sé que están un poco inquietos por eso y Bella está un poco triste, lleva poco tiempo con Edward y nos pareció que era injusto que se separaran al igual que tú y Rouse. Nos iremos mañana todos juntos, Jasper y Rouse por supuesto vendrán con nosotros, no creo que digan que no. Se quedaran en nuestra casa ya hemos arreglado los cuartos….

Todos en medio de la plática de Frederick se quedaron boquiabiertos y aun así el hombre no paraba de hablar.

-Queríamos llegar a tiempo, vimos los retratos en la página de la universidad y de ninguna manera permitiría que esas bellezas se me escaparan, el señor Cullen estuvo de acuerdo con migo así que eso es lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Alice fue quien rompió el silencio con un grito ensordecedor.

-AAAAH, estaremos juntos, estaremos juntos.

Y así empezaron sus vacaciones.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Espero que haya sido así.**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar más seguido estoy en pruebas finales en la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo. A partir de la semana siguiente, empezare a actualizar cada dos días. **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo...**_


End file.
